Total Jurassic Island
by TheWriterFormerlyKnownAsNixon
Summary: 1 year after TDI, there is a reunion. However, during a fun race, Trent, Gwen, Cody, and Lindsay are shipwrecked on an island! However, they are not alone, as they soon learn... major G/C, minor T/L. Rated for language, violence, and minor sexual scenes.
1. Storm

Another new story! And this one will be interesting…

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or anything else in this story.

---

I gritted my teeth as I heard Chris announce my partner for the race. I didn't even look at the other name called; I didn't want anything to do with him.

Perhaps an explanation is in order?

Well, it goes something like this… See, it had been exactly one year since that God-awful show, Total Drama Island, had ended… And wouldn't you know, Chris, that horrid, hair obsessed man that tortured us for so long, had invited us all for a big reunion.

And to be honest, he was right.

It was no trick this time; just a reunion… And it was fun for awhile. It was a big party, really…

Then the race was announced.

Much like that one challenge where HE tried to ask me out, we'd be going in canoes, in pairs of two.

Of course, then there was that good ole' Chris Twist.

Chris picked out the pairs for us… At first, he seemed to be nice about it. Owen and Izzy, Courtney and Duncan, Katie and Sadie, etc…

Imagine my face when he called out Trent and Lindsay.

Yep. My boyfriend was off with Lindsay. Lucky me, eh?

That wasn't even the worst part.

I prayed I didn't get stuck with Heather, and I got my wish. She got stuck with Ezekiel… Serves her right, I guess. So, I was pretty happy. While I wasn't particularly good friends with the other remaining former campers, it was better than Heather.

I didn't count on Cody.

Yes, in a perhaps deliberate effort to annoy me to death, Chris paired me up with Cody…

Great. Just great.

---

The canoes set off. The race had begun. Our destination was to loop around to a buoy a few miles away, and come right back. First place gets a nice sum of money. The usual.

Of course, with Cody on board, we moved pretty slowly.

Much to my surprise, Cody was completely silent while we moved through the water. However, he didn't seem to want to try. He was rowing incredibly slow, about half as fast as he could really go.

"Hey, would you mind picking up the pace? We're going to lose!" I finally yelled after awhile. Cody didn't answer; he just kept rowing. "Hello?" I looked back at him angrily, only to be met with a bored, blank look. He didn't even seem focused on anything.

I groaned, and faced forward again.

I don't know what was wrong with that boy… Throughout the reunion, he had been this way; cold, silent, and inapproachable. Don't get me wrong, please; I was happy to see him at first. Remember, he had helped me try to get Trent to go out with me… But he completely ignored my existence since yesterday, when this reunion began. Why? I don't know.

But I was starting to hate it.

"Cody, what's bothering you?" I found myself asking.

Silence. I sighed angrily.

"If you're trying to annoy me… IT'S WORKING. Now PLEASE row faster,"

The only response was the occasional noise of our oars hitting the water.

I stopped, and whipped around.

"Alright, what the hell is your problem?" I had had it. "You've been ignoring and avoiding me all day and yesterday,"

I jumped a bit when he spoke.

"We're not going to win the race if you stop rowing," He said quietly.

My eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I don't even care what you're thinking. Just row,"

"Hey, you stopped, not me,"

I had to resist the urge to punch him.

---

I was, to say the least, disappointed that I wasn't going to be with Gwen. However, on the plus side, I got someone who was nice and friendly, albeit a little dim.

And frankly, not too strong.

Not only was she pretty weak, but she could not focus on the oar; we had to stop every few minutes because she had to take care of something, whether it was makeup, lotion, seeing something "Interesting", to rest, you name it…

But I remained calm.

Really, I didn't care if we didn't win this money; I was just hoping I could get some alone time with Gwen. But I didn't, and I may as well make the best with what I've got…

"So, you and Tyler still seeing each other?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Clyde? No, we broke up awhile ago…" I laughed a bit when I heard her say his name wrong.

"How long?"

"I don't remember…"

Typical Lindsay… So clueless and innocent.

And cute.

Wait, what?

Blinking a few times, I continued rowing. Well yeah, she was cute. But so were a lot of other girls. Didn't mean I liked them like that.

"What about you and Gretel?" She asked.

"Gwen," I corrected her. "And uh… We're doing pretty well, I guess…"

To be honest, we had been fighting a lot before this reunion…

That's why I wanted Gwen with me so much; I wanted to sew things up. Oh well, we'll be alone again eventually…

I was so focused on my thoughts that I failed to notice the storm clouds that were beginning to form overhead.

---

"Look, Cody… If this is about me not liking you…"

"Now why would it be that?"

"Oh, I don't know… Because you've been a cold ass to everyone here, but avoided me and Trent?"

"Hey, you're the one making the mean remarks," I growled.

"You've just put me in a bad mood,"

"Why can't you just talk…? Look, if you don't want to row faster, fine… But I really just want you to stop acting like this. It's rude, annoying, and… Weird…"

He chuckled. He had changed a lot over the past year… And I didn't like it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing…" He sighed. "So, how's Trent?"

I glared.

"None of your business," I knew this was about our relationship!

"Hey, you wanted me to talk," He said.

"Yeah, but not about that," I stopped rowing again.

"You may at least want to get moving…" He pointed out.

"…No,"

"Oh, so it's wrong for me to row slowly, but you can stop?"

"Oh just shut up, Cody," I said angrily. "Look, I know you're still upset about me not liking you,"

"Whatever gave you that idea…?"

"Cody, it's been a year! Get over it!" I turned.

"Hey, I didn't say a thing," He said calmly. Now he was just playing mind games with me. I opened my mouth to yell again, but stopped.

He was trying to annoy me.

"…You're right, you didn't," I said as calmly as I could. I turned around, not wanting to look at his face.

"Good, we finally agree on something," If this game he was playing was some sort of new flirt style he picked up on, I wasn't going to be a part of it. I resumed pushing the canoe through the water, saying nothing now. We were going to lose, but I didn't give a damn anymore; I just wanted off this boat ASAP.

I shivered as the wind blew a strong gust. I looked up to see clouds in the distance.

"…Maybe we should turn around,"

"Why, scared?"

"…Yes. Do you see those clouds?"

"Hm… I guess you're right…" Cody sighed. "Not like we're gonna win anyway," I smirked to myself; my method worked.

---

"Lindsay, I think we'd better turn back… I said, finally noticing the menacing clouds overhead.

"Why…?"

"Look up," She apparently hadn't noticed.

"…Oooooooh…" She said absent mindedly. "…Yeah, maybe we should…" We began to turn the boat as the wind started picking up.

Little did we know that we were about to be trapped in a storm that the other campers were just out of reach of…

---

"Cody, I know I've asked you this already, but can you row faster? This is getting serious now,"

"I'm rowing as fast as I can now, Gwen," He said seriously. He had finally given up his tough-guy act for now. The wind got stronger. I was honestly starting to get scared.

I had no idea how bad the storm was going to get in the minutes to follow…

---

"Hey Chris… Look at this…" Chef pointed to the man sitting next to him.

"Yikes, those are some nasty clouds…" The sadistic host said, his smile never fading.

"Ain't that where the racers went?"

Eh, don't worry… The weather mentioned a big storm like that. It'll only last a few minutes, and besides, the kids are pretty far out by now… They'd have to have gone, like, half as fast as they can to get caught in that thing," Chris pointed out.

"Eh… I guess. Pass me another burger, would yah?"

---

I was seriously beginning to fear for my life.

The winds had picked up immensely; huge waves were beginning to crash around us. Water splashed us often, but we kept rowing. The sky was black now; we were right in the middle of a huge storm. And I don't mean the eye.

"Hold on!" I yelled to Cody as more water splashed into the canoe. He was frantically trying to scoop it out with a bucket that was on board.

Another strong gust rocked the boat harshly.

Crap crap crap…

But I could see sunlight pretty close; we would be out of this storm in no time if we kept moving.

"Don't worry Gwen… We'll make it," Cody assured me. He had been a lot like his old self now that we were in danger.

I thought the same… Until a screaming gale tore through the air suddenly.

There was a terrifying crack.

I thought it was thunder, but then I realized it was something worse.

The canoe.

"HOLD ON!!" I screamed, frantically trying to keep the now-sinking boat above water. It was no good; the water was climbing over the edges in gallons now. The boat dipped under several times.

I was going to die.

There was another crack; the boat was about to give way.

"Hold on to something!" I yelled over the howling, ripping winds. Cody's terrified face didn't help my mood. He grabbed the edge of the boat, holding for dear life.

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK**

The boat split.

"GWEN!!" Cody shrieked, now trying to stay above water. The water was warm, at least… Not that that helped. I struggled to stay afloat on the shattered remains of the canoe, but I kept going under. I coughed several times as water entered my mouth. My vision was blurry; I could barely make out Cody gripping the other half of the boat as tightly as he could.

"C…Co…" I coughed violently, trying to call out to him again.

I doubt he would hear me anyways.

My body was weak and numb from the thrashing waves my strength drained quickly in the churning, boiling water.

I lost consciousness, convinced this was it.

---

"HOLD ON LINDSAY!!" I yelled over the screaming weather. Our boat have been torn apart by the hurricane-like storm that had picked up so suddenly. I could barely see her now; between the dark water slapping against me, and the fact that Lindsay had gone under so much, there was no way to tell where she went.

I choked several times as the lake water got into my mouth and down my throat. It wasn't long before I passed out.

"Lindsay…" I managed to croak weakly right before I lost consciousness.

---

Are they truly finished? If not, how will they be saved? Where will they end up? Find out next time!


	2. Stranded

Time for another chapter.

---

For awhile, I felt nothing. All was black; nothing but silence.

Then I heard it.

A faint, distant crash. Another one followed.

…Waves…

Without warning, my eyes flashed open as I went into a violent coughing fit. My chest burned viciously. My coughing became so strong that I eventually vomited up what looked like water…

After it ended, I realized where I was. Last night's events flooded into my mind.

Oh my God… Cody!

I looked around me frantically. Cody was nowhere in sight along the sandy beach…

Wait, sandy beach?

Then it dawned on me. I saw the wrecked canoe half crashed against the shore a few yards away.

I had survived.

At first, I was ecstatic. I was sure I was going to die last night in that storm…

But where was I? This wasn't Wawanakwa.

"Cody…?" I cried out hoarsely. My coughing fit had left a sharp pain in my throat, so I couldn't speak too loud. I stood up slowly, trying to regain my balance. Amazingly, the warm weather had practically dried my clothes off entirely. The sun was shining brightly above me, so I figured it was around noon.

Maybe I should start looking for Cody… If I got lost, I could just walk around the apparent island until I found my canoe again.

I started walking along the sandy shore, trying to find other canoe half.

---

"Trent…?"

A faint voice called out my name.

Was I… Dead?

"Trent, wake up…!"

My eyes opened up to Lindsay standing above me.

I was dead.

"Oh my God, Trent!" Lindsay smiled happily, clapping.

Wait… Was this real?

"…Lin…Lindsay…?" I said weakly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up a little.

"I was worried you weren't going to wake up…" She said. "I even performed CPR!"

My eyes widened a bit. CPR?

"Uh… What did you have to do?"

"Oh you know… I just hit your chest until you coughed the water up!"

"That's all?"

"Well, no! Duh! I had to give you air!"

My eyes widened even more.

"Don't worry; I didn't use tongue this time…" She smiled innocently.

Whew. But still…

"How did you get yourself up?" I asked.

"Well, I woke up awhile ago on my own… I felt fine… It was hard to tell where I was at first, but then I found you and the rest of our boat close by,"

I suddenly remembered last night. I bolted up.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. All I could see was sand both ways, with trees on one side and water on the other.

"I'm not sure… I think we crashed…"

"Uh, yeah we did," I said, amazed she was this clueless. "Do you think Kevin set this up…?"

"Chris?" I thought. You know, he might've… I remembered they did this with Gwen, Duncan, Owen and Heather… "Maybe… But if he did, I'm sure there are others around,"

"Should we look for them?"

No… They're probably looking around for us. If we wait here, they'll have a better chance of finding us,"

"Okay," Lindsay plopped down on the sand, relaxing. I looked up at the blazing sun.

I only hoped Gwen didn't get caught in the storm…

---

"Yo Chris…" Chef poked his head in the door to the host's office.

"What's up? Did they come back?"

"That's the thing. All four of them are still gone; they didn't show up for breakfast or anything!"

"Dude, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't want to eat your food… No offense,"

"Well, yeah… But ain't nobody seen 'em anywhere! I counted boats; only 9 by the docks.

Chris's eyes widened a bit. For once, the man actually looked worried.

"Chef, get the motor boat," He said, standing.

Chris was not about to have 4 lawsuits on his hands.

---

I continued to wander the seemingly endless beach for what felt like an hour. Really, I had no way to tell time; no watch, no phone, nothing.

I was beginning to doubt Cody survived.

No, don't say that! This island could be huge!

But he may not have washed up on shore…

My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed something; two very tiny specs in the distance.

…People?

I had to find out.

I picked up speed slightly, eager to see who, or what, was over there.

---

I simply stared out at the ocean, sighing to myself. What if this wasn't a set up…? What if we really were stranded?

What if nobody found us?

No, don't think like that Trent. Chris was a jerk on the show, but I knew in real life he was still a human being; if anything he'd risk anything to save us because he wouldn't want to get sued.

"Hey… what's that?" Lindsay pointed.

My thought broken, I looked to where she was pointing to see a very distant object moving towards us.

"What the…?" I stood, trying to get a better look.

My eyes widened once I could make out the object.

"Oh my God…" I said under my breath.

"What…?"

"Gwen… Gwen!" I cried happily, sprinting towards her. Lindsay, also happy once she realized it was a friend, followed.

---

"Gwen… Gwen!" My heart leapt when I heard his voice.

"Trent…?"

I ran to him as fast as I could.

We embraced each other lovingly.

"Oh my God Gwen… I was worried you got in that storm," Trent said, holding me. We let go.

"I thought we were the only ones," I admitted.

"Well, obviously you weren't…" He paused. "Do you have any idea where we are…?"

"Not a clue," I sighed. "But our boat's wrecked…"

"Ours too…" Lindsay finally caught up to us.

"At least you're both okay," I said, smiling at Lindsay as she joined us.

"Wait… Weren't you with someone else…?" Lindsay asked. My eyes widened a bit. I had completely forgotten…

"Please tell me you've seen Cody," I said. Trent shook his head.

"I just came to a few minutes ago…" Trent sighed. "What about you Lindsay,"

"I only found Trent…" She said.

"Come on," I started walking. "We need to look for him," Trent caught me.

"Hold up… I think it'd be better if we waited here," I turned.

"If Cody's out there, we need to find him!" I said somewhat angrily.

"But what if he's looking for you? If we wait here, he'll find us,"

"But if he's still unconscious, he could die!" I yelled.

"Why don't you keep looking, and we wait here…?" Lindsay suggested.

"No, we need to stay together," Trent pointed out. I nodded.

"Look, we need to try… Even if we find another wrecked boat, we'll know he's here somewhere... Or maybe someone else,"

"And if we find a boat with nobody around, then what?"

"Then we'll head back, I guess…" I sighed, not wanting to think about Cody not being there. "Maybe we'll run into him…"

Trent thought.

"I suppose you're right…" He said. "Alright, let's go. Come on Lindsay,"

"Hold on…" I pointed to the boat. "I think we should bring that on land. We'll need a landmark," Trent nodded, and pulled the ruined boat out onto the sand, way from the tide for now. "Alright… Let's go,"

---

We continued walking, looking for any sign of Cody. We hadn't been searching too long, but we hadn't found anything either. The beach seemed to stretch for miles.

"How far around do you think this island is…?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Gwen looked at me, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I was just asking…" Gwen sighed.

"Sorry… I'm just really worried…"

"About Cody?"

"Yeah… What if his boat never even made it here? What if he's…" She trailed off.

"No, don't think like that Gwen… I'm sure he's fine…" In all honesty, I was a little surprised Gwen was this worried about Cody… She seemed really angry with him throughout the reunion, and frankly, he seemed REALLY mad at everyone… He didn't even say "hi" to either of us.

Still… All I could do was hope he was alive…

"I want to think that, but…" Gwen sighed.

"Look, we'll find him… Trust me," I tried to smile to cheer her up. She forced a small, fake one.

"Well… At least you and Lindsay are safe… That makes me feel a little better,"

"Yeah, and if we're okay, I'm sure he's fine too! Right Lindsay?"

No answer.

"Lindsay…?" I repeated. Gwen and I turned to see Lindsay bending down a few yards away, looking at something.

"Lindsay? Gwen echoed me. She looked up.

"Oh… Sorry! I just found this really weird thing…" She pulled something out of the sand, walking back over to us.

"What the…?" I took it from her.

"Hey!"

"Hold on…" I stared at the object for a moment. It was a small, curved, cone-like object with a pointy end. It was yellow-white in color. It felt smooth, except for the large, flat end of it… Well, it was quite jagged, not flat; it looked like it had been broken off of something larger.

I poked the pointed edge and recoiled.

My finger was bleeding.

"Jeez that's sharp…" I said, sucking on my finger.

"You alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah… Just a little prick…" I said, handing the thing back to Lindsay. "What is that..?

"I think it's a shell…" Lindsay said. I shook my head.

"That's no shell… Hold on to it," I told her. Gwen nodded.

We continued walking, the strange object still on my mind.

---

I sighed, looking up at the sky.

I was all alone…

I looked over at the destroyed bits of wood nearby. No way to get home, either.

Please let Gwen be alright…

Last night still haunted me; I had been an ass on that boat. And now I was here, stranded on some island. Maybe Gwen drifted back to Camp Wawankwa…

I smiled to myself, the thought of her getting back safely cheering me up a bit.

I suppose I deserved this for acting the way I did; since I arrived to this reunion, I had been a jerk to everyone… Especially Gwen and Trent.

I was trying to hide my jealousy.

I tried to stay happy even when Gwen rejected me. I got her and Trent together in a way…

But seeing them after a year made me realize how jealous I really had been back then.

I didn't show it because I thought that maybe things wouldn't work out… Maybe Gwen would actually come around to like me instead…

Of course, they were still going strong. Rather than be happy for her, I, of course, had to think of myself first.

I sighed, disgusted with myself. As of right now, I didn't care what happened to me… As long as Gwen was safe. But unfortunately, I didn't know that…

Please let her be alright…

---

I don't how long we had looked, but I was honestly starting to lose hope.

"How much longer do you think we should look…?" I found myself asking. Trent looked at me, shocked.

"Gwen… You want to stop!?"

"No… I just…" I sighed, looking down. "I don't know…"

"Hey… What's that…?" Lindsay cut in. I quickly looked up.

Oh my God…

---

I began to wonder where I was… I had been sitting here for some time. I had woken up on the beach, feeling sick. I don't want to get into the details about how I got all the water out of me, but I was fine afterwards.

I looked around me again. Nothing but sand and water surrounded me… And the trees behind me. But I had no plans of going in there until later.

"Cody…"

A faint voice called my name. I perked up.

"Cody…!" The voice was louder. I looked to my left.

There were 3 tiny dots.

People… I stood, waving.

"OVER HERE!!" I yelled.

The dots began to grow.

---

"Oh my God… Oh my God, Cody!" Gwen yelled joyfully, picking up speed.

"Woah, wait up!"

---

Gwen.

It was Gwen.

Happiness filled my body as I sprinted towards the group.

---

I pulled Cody into a small hug as he made it up to us.

"Oh my God, I thought we lost you…" I let him go.

"Nice to see you too…" He smiled. He looked over my shoulder. "Trent? Lindsay?" Gwen sighed.

"They got caught up in the storm too…"

"Any idea where we are?" Trent asked. Cody shook his head.

"I'm sure the others have noticed we're gone…" Cody said to himself. He looked at Lindsay. "…What the…?"

Lindsay had that strange object out again.

"Oh… Lindsay found that on the sand earlier," I said. He didn't seem to hear me, as he walked right by we and snatched it from her hands.

"Why is everyone taking that?"

"Lindsay… Do you know what this is…?"

"…A sea shell?"

"No, no…" He looked at it closely. He held it up in the sun, feeling around it. "This is unreal…"

"What is it?" Trent asked. Cody looked at him.

"I've seen this before… But in a museum,"

"What is it?" I repeated. Cody sighed.

"It's a tooth," He said simply.

"A tooth?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… But…" He gulped, staring at it with a puzzled look. "The shape… The size…" He felt the tip. "Sharp too…" He shook his head. "I've seen fossilized forms of this… But nothing like this,"

"Just tell us!" Trent was getting annoyed. Cody looked at him. "What's it from?"

"…Utahraptor,"

---

Alright, that chapter was sort of boring and maybe a little less emotional, but don't worry! It's going to get interesting within the next few chapters!


	3. Watched

I'm sure some of you may have looked Utahraptor up just to see what it was… I don't blame you, it's not too well known.

---

"A what?" Lindsay asked.

"Utahraptor," Cody repeated, throwing her the tooth.

"What, is that some kind of dinosaur?"

"Big one," Cody answered. "Biggest known raptor to live, in fact... Up to 21 feet long and nearly 7 feet tall…" Cody said as if he was reading a book.

"Yeah, great biology lesson, but who cares about a fossil?" I remarked. Cody looked at me, a strange look on his face.

"That's what worries me. That's no fossil," Cody looked at Lindsay. "Feel that tooth again," Lindsay did so. He paused. "…Now feel your own tooth…" Lindsay did so.

"Oh my gosh! They feel the same!" Lindsay said dumbly.

"Yeah… They're both teeth,"

"Exactly. And that one is not preserved or fossilized; it's fresh,"

"So what, there's a truck sized raptor running around the island?" Trent said sarcastically. "Cody, dinosaurs have been dead for a long time. Everyone knows that,"

"Oh really now?" Cody looked at him. "Who proved that, exactly, hm?"

"…Well…"

"There's a lot we don't know, Trent… For all we know, there could be a hidden cavern somewhere full of them… They could be near the center of the Earth for all we care," He shook his head. "Either this is a hoax by Chris, or we've got a serious problem…"

That thought had never occurred to me until now.

"Oh my God… Of course!" I slapped my forehead. "This is all a joke by Chris! I'm sure everyone else is on this island too, and that we're all being filmed!"

"You know… We were thinking that too," Trent brought up.

"Well I'm not falling for it. You hear that, Chris? We know. So just come get us already!" I yelled at the sky.

I got a few stares.

"…Anyways…" Cody sighed. "Look, I know that it's likely that this is a stupid excuse for a show… But we have to assume the worst case scenario; we're shipwrecked on an island that quite possibly could have prehistoric life,"

"Cody, listen to yourself for a minute," Trent cut in. "Even if dinosaurs were still alive somewhere, this is Canada! I don't think they could survive somewhere like this. They're all big lizards!"

"You really don't know much, do you?" Cody shook his head. "Luckily I used to read about dinos all the time… And still do… Anyways, a lot of evidence suggests that some dinosaurs were actually "Warm blooded", and could survive the cold… Raptor skeletons, for example, have been found with groves that suggest that they were covered in feathers," He explained. "Including Utahraptor. Oh no, Trent, it's likely they could survive here…"

Trent's eyes widened a bit.

"Well I for one still don't believe we have anything to worry about besides normal animals," I said, angry, stopping the conversation. "But if we really are stuck here by accident, what do YOU suppose we do, smart guy?" I said to Cody.

"Well… We already have a fresh water source," He said, referring to the lake. "So, I SUGGEST we find some suitable shelter," He said, looking at me as he said "Suggest".

"But what if they go looking for us?" Lindsay brought up.

"If they pass this island, I'm sure they'll loop around it. They're bound to see one of the wrecked canoes," Trent assured her.

"Good point," Cody nodded. "Now come on,"

I sighed, following him. First he was a cold jerk, now he was a know-it-all survivalist expert?

What happened to the old Cody I loved?

…

WAIT WHAT?

---

The forest felt more like a jungle; it was incredibly humid and warm. The trees were much larger than the ones back where I lived, and they looked a lot more different as well.

"What are we looking for, exactly?" I asked Cody.

"Anything that could make a safe shelter; a cave would probably work well… But even a tree could work if it was big enough…

"I'm not sleeping in a tree…" Lindsay said.

"Look, if it's all we can find, we got no choice..." Trent tried to reason with the spoiled, idiotic girl.

"Aren't there hotels on these islands…?"

"For all we know, this has been untouched my humans, Lindsay," Cody said quickly, not looking back. He was too busy scanning ahead for anything of interest.

He moved a few bushes to the side, and gasped, stopping. I looked over his shoulder.

"Woah…"

Before us was a large, ruined building. All sorts of vines and other plants covered it; the window were either shattered or covered in dust. Everything about it said "Stay away"

"…Do you think we should go inside…?" I still found myself asking.

"I'm not sure…" Cody said.

"The place looks abandoned…" Trent said to himself.

"You think?" Cody rolled his eyes. "I still don't know…"

"It's worth a look. Maybe there's food in there. Maybe a radio or other people!"

"Or maybe some of those raptors…" Cody muttered.

"Would you give it a rest?" I looked at him angrily. "There are no dinosaurs, Cody! This is all a hoax, a trick by Chris! And either way, dinosaurs are gone, Cody. I don't care how much you like them!"

"Oh, you think I think there's dinosaurs around here because I WANT them to be?" Cody glared at me. "Look, I'm just trying to be careful,"

"There's a difference between being careful and being crazy!"

"Guys…?" Trent cut in. Cody sighed.

"Fine. We'll take a look. But I don't want to stay there along unless we have some sturdy, fortified shelter in there. There may not be raptors, but it's likely we at least have bears to worry about,"

With that said, we headed for the demolished building.

---

The 4 small creatures began moving towards the huge structure, unaware they were being watched.

The hunter looked at its mate, making a small motion with its head. Even though they were smaller than the other ones, they could still be just as dangerous. The larger versions of them had strange things that shot painful objects from them. It was likely that they had the same mechanism.

But inside there, the two of them had an advantage; these creatures were new; they did not know the inside of the structure.

The two large creatures began quickly moving down the ridge, the only sound made by their huge single toe claws hitting the rock.

---

:O Looks like Cody's not as crazy as Gwen thinks…


	4. Project Genesis

I'm starting this chapter near midnight! Whoo!

Also, I seem to have confused some people; this story has no relations to Jurassic Park whatsoever. It's all an original island.

---

Trent pried to rusty door open; we covered our ears the noise was so loud.

"Well… This is it,"

The inside, as far as I could tell, was completely black; only a few beams of light from broken windows lit the area. I reluctantly entered first, mainly because the others sort of edged me on.

"Alright…" I whispered. "Do you think there's a light switch in…"

As soon as in entered, the lights slowly turned on, one by one, illuminating a long hallway for us.

"…Well, that was convenient…" Gwen muttered. I wasn't so sure that was motion activated.

"Be careful…" I said. "I'm getting a feeling we're not alone…"

The metal floor caused our footsteps to echo throughout the hall; with each step, I was worried something would jump out at us…

Ah, get it together Cody! Gwen's right… There aren't any dinosaurs here! I'll bet Chris just turned the lights on!

I pulled the large metal door at the end of the hall open; on the other side was a small balcony overlooking a massive room full of computers and all sorts of other strange technological devices.

"Looks like Cody Heaven in here…" Gwen joked.

"Ha ha…" I headed down the stairs to the right, looking around carefully as I did. I slowly walked across the room, past the dozens of tables holding computers, monitors, and scientific equipment I had never seen before…

Most of the computer screens were either broken or without power; several were tipped over. A few blinked on and off a few times…

This place was beginning to scare me. And no doubt the others too.

"What the hell is this place…?" Gwen broke the silence quietly, looking around. There was absolutely no sign of other humans existing here; if something had been going on here, it had definitely been abandoned…

Or worse.

On the other side of the computer-filled room was another large door. Trent opened it slowly, and I peered inside.

Stasis tubes.

Everywhere.

A catwalk surrounded the room above us; stasis tanks and tubes of all sizes littered the room, several broken, and several others tipped over. Pipes and wires of all sorts connected the intact ones to a massive object in the ceiling that had other pipes sticking out of the top and traveling to other areas of this place.

"Is this a zoo…?" Lindsay asked, clueless. I sighed, but stopped when a thought came to my head.

"This is no zoo… But whatever it is… Or was, for that matter… It looks like they were experimenting on SOMETHING," I said.

We continued to explore the haunting room; I saw a collection of dark, blob-like marks on one of the walls…

I began walking a little faster. The others, sharing my nervousness, followed.

"I don't like this place… I think we should go…" Gwen said.

"Hold on…" I stopped at a door that had a faint, worn away label that read "Authorized Personnel Only"

"There's never anything good behind those kinds of doors, Cody…" Trent said quietly. Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened it.

---

Cody slowly forced the huge, menacing door open. I looked around, worried that someone would hear us making all this noise…

I was seriously beginning to doubt that this was a set up…

I looked back into the room Cody had entered.

What the heck…?

The room was quite small; the only thing inside was a massive computer with several monitors, one large on in the middle. There was a huge, complex keyboard and chair before it.

It was on.

"Well, look at that…" Cody said to himself. "A working computer…"

"Cody, wait…" I followed him in, Trent and Lindsay also entering. Cody was staring at the huge monitor, mesmerized by it.

Cody sat down in the chair.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"Getting some answers…" He said, typing some keys in with amazing speed.

"Cody, this place probably has amazing security, and…"

As if on cue, a device with a hand-shaped grove opened up.

"Please confirm ID" The screen read.

"See?" Cody didn't seem to hear me. Instead, he placed his hand on the device.

"Invalid ID. Please try again" The words flashed across the screen.

"What's he doing…?" Lindsay asked.

Cody cracked his fingers, and with inhuman speed and precision, began punching in all sorts of keys, staring only at the massive screen.

I guess being a tech geek had its perks…

"Dude, what ARE you doing?" Trent asked, repeating Lindsay's question.

"Trying to modify my fingerprint scan…" Cody said, like it was obvious.

"Can you do that?"

"Easily," He responded as he continued to type dozens of keys per second.

There was a series of strange beeps.

"Access Granted" flashed across the screen. "Welcome to Project Genesis" (AN: There is no relation to this and anything else with the same title.)

"Project Genesis…?" I repeated.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked, as if expecting us to know.

"Let's find out…" Cody muttered, and began searching through all sorts of holographic screens and files that floated around inside the screen.

"What are you looking for, exactly?"

"Some sort of recording… There's way too much encoded information for me to read, and decoding it could take a long time…" He paused. "If nothing else, I want to find what happened here… Was this "Project Genesis" abandoned…? Or was it something more?"

The thought disturbed me. I remembered the dark splotched on the wall…

I caught a glimpse of dark red in them.

I shivered.

"Hello, what's this…?" Cody clicked a single key, and a window came up. There was nothing but a green line.

Suddenly, it began to move as a voice spoke. The quality was mediocre; there was static and the volume was muffled. However, we could still make it out.

"Day 6 of Project Genesis…" A man's voice spoke. "I am pleased to say the DNA samples we recovered were enough to make perfect clones… The subjects are growing at an astounding rate; some have almost reached adulthood…"

There was probably more, but it cut off.

"They were definitely working with something living…" Cody mumbled to himself again. "Good… This one's intact…"

Another recording came on; this one was a little better in quality.

"Day 15… There are still no side effects of the cloning. The serum is ready to be injected into Specimen 031…"

Again, it cut off.

"Crap…" Cody continued searching. He found another one.

"Day 16… The serum has surpassed all expectations! Both Specimens 018 and 019 quickly fell to 031 after the serum was implanted… 031 was a mere baby, too… An older, adult clone, Specimen 030 could not even kill 018 OR 019… The serum has improved combat capabilities tenfold! It will take us at least a week to produce enough to inject most of the others…"

The recording stopped.

"…What was he talking about…?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious!?" Cody turned, his eyes wide. "They were making some sort of biological weapon here!"

"You mean, like some type of bacteria?" Trent asked.

"I don't know… Based on that recording, it sounds… Bigger…"Cody sighed. "This is unreal…"

Poor Lindsay looked absolutely clueless.

"Wait… What's this?" Cody had turned back to the monitor.

There was one final recording. This time, the man's voice was shaky and fearful; he was panting before he spoke. I could hear nose in the background… Strange little pops and rattles.

Gunfire.

A yell was heard. What was going on?

"Day 19… Something has gone terribly wrong! Specimen 031 escaped; the serum has somehow made it not only stronger, but smarter… It rampaged through the facility… I saw at least 4 other workers killed… God knows how many more… By now, some of the others must have gotten loose… I and a few other survivors have barred ourselves up in this room…"

A bellowing roar was heard.

"Oh God no…" The man said quietly.

"SPECIMEN 056 IS LOOSE!!" a faint voice cried out. Several more gunshots were heard; another roar was heard, followed by a loud, yet distant scream.

"I am afraid to say we underestimated the serum… Thankfully Specimen 031 was the only one injected… I doubt it could manage all the others on its own…"

_**THWANG**_

A loud crash was heard.

"SOMETHING'S TRYING TO GET IN!!" One of the others in the rule yelled.

_**CLANG**_

"THE DOOR WON'T HOLD!!"

"Blockade it; hold it down! Do something!" The original recorder's voice was heard in the distance.

_**CLANG**_

_**BANG**_

_**CCCCCCCCCCCRAAAAAAASH!!**_

By the sounds of it, the door was thrown across the room.

"SPECIMEN 03- AUUUUGH!!" A blood-curdling scream was heard.

"I'M OUT OF AMMO! GET BAC-WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"PROJECT GENESIS HAS FAILED! REPEAT, PROJECT GENESIS HAS… NO! NO!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A roar was the last thing that was heard before the recording stopped.

---

The others were silent. I was too; my eyes were still wide.

"…Oh my God…" Trent finally said, shattering the quiet. Even Lindsay understood how horrifying that was.

"…I think… I think we should go," I said abruptly, standing.

"But what about shelter?"

"Forget shelter… We need to get off this island," I practically ordered. This was no game.

_**Clang**_

A sudden noise made us all jump; Lindsay yelped.

"What was that?" Trent whispered.

"Whatever it was, it can't be good…"

I shut the door.

I put my ear to the door, listening. None of us breathed.

Then, I heard footsteps. My eyes widened.

There was something out there, alright.

The steps were not slow, and they were getting louder.

I saw Lindsay grab Trent, burying her face in his shoulder in fear; Gwen simply backed into the corner, looking more terrified than I had ever seen her.

The footsteps stopped.

The silence was torture; the air felt thick and heavy. My stomach was like a knot. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.

Without warning, the door swung open, knocking me back. Gwen screamed.

A man with a gun pointed at us stood in the doorway.

---

GASP! Is the man evil? Or has he mistaken them for something else… And what, exactly, IS Project Genesis? Find out next time!


	5. Seperation

Gonna make this update fast. I'm sure you're eager to find out what happens…

---

The man froze when he saw us, but kept the gun pointed.

"Who are you!?" He yelled. Nobody answered; we were all too frightened. "I said who are you?" He repeated, waiting for an answer.

I finally found just enough courage to speak.

"Please… Don't shoot," I said weakly. The man looked at me with a crazed looked. But he sighed, lowering the gun.

"Forgive me…" He said, still keeping a finger near the trigger. "I haven't seen another human in so long…" Knowing that he was sane enough to realize we were harmless, Cody spoke up.

"…What is this place…?" The man looked at the computer.

"I'm guessing you already looked at the files… Or at least what's left of them," He turned. "It's not safe here; come on,"

Did we really have a choice?"

I finally got a good look at him. He looked around 40; his hair was ragged and dirty, black in color. His skin was covered in dirt and mud; his clothes were filthy, torn, and ragged. There was an unpleasant odor coming from him. He had a large, shaggy beard as well.

Whoever he was, he had been here for awhile.

The others and I began following the strange man.

"Name's Johnny, by the way…" He said suddenly.

"Gwen," I said quickly, feeling obligated to say my name.

"…Trent,"

"Lindsay,"

"Cody,"

Johnny nodded, remaining silent. Cody spoke up.

"Alright… Can we stop for a minute?" Johnny turned, looking at him.

"Look, we can't stay here…"

"Just a minute, okay?" Cody seemed angry. "Just what the heck is this place? Those recordings didn't explain much… Besides the fact that whatever you were doing, it was wrong,"

Johnny sighed.

"Alright, fine… I'll admit, I was one of the main workers on Project Genesis," He began.

"What exactly is this "Project Genesis"?" I asked.

"A bio-weapons army experiment…" Johnny began to explain. "We cloned several… Exotic animals… Based on small DNA samples,"

"The recordings mentioned a serum…" Trent pointed out.

"Ah yes…" He said, sighing once more. He seemed to regret recalling it. "It was made to increase the capabilities of physical performance; strength, endurance, reflexes, flexibility… The list goes on… But…"

"It had… Side effects, did it not?" Cody asked, almost accusingly.

"…Yeah…"

"What exactly were you experimenting on?" Cody asked.

"Like I said, exotic animals. We tested the serum on a few common ones first… Small creatures. They did not take to it well; they died in second,"

"So you needed more durable subjects?"

"Yeah. We wanted to be safe though… We used what we thought was the weakest of the more physically capable species… And an infant at that,"

"Specimen 031," I said to myself, recalling the name.

"…Yeah, that… For awhile, it worked great. We planned on developing more serum to inject others of the same species, and eventually others… And then… IT happened,"

"Yes, from what we heard, your "Specimen 031" took to the serum a little too well…" Cody said, a hint of mocking in his voice. Johnny didn't seem to hear.

"It was never our intention to make these things smarter… Hell, I don't even know why the army wanted these specific creatures; they died out for a reason!"

My eyes widened. A looked at Cody, and then at Lindsay. I recalled the thing on the beach.

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "What did you work with, again?"

"Like I said, exotic species," Johnny said.

"You're gonna need to be more specific," Trent said.

"Look, I'll explain later. For now, we need to get out of here,"

"Where are we going?" Lindsay finally spoke.

"A safehouse not far from here… A bunker, actually. We had them placed all over the island in case of… Unexpected consequences…"

"Is there anyone else?" I asked as we began walking.

"As far as I know, they're all dead… I've been here alone for…" He paused. "I don't even know…"

"So if you have a safe place, why come here?" Trent asked.

"Well, I came here to get supplies… Guns, ammo, food… I couldn't find anything, really…" He looked at us. "Then I heard some noise… I thought you may have been some of the experiments,"

"We crashed here in a storm…" Lindsay explained.

"I see… Well, maybe people will come looking for you. Then we can get off this living hell and nuke it," He said angrily.

We finally reached the outside of the facility when Johnny stopped.

"What's going…"

"Sh!" He cut me off, looking around. He got his rifle ready, pointing it around the room.

Suddenly, there was noise.

"…Crap…" Johnny started backing up to a wall.

"What's going on?" Lindsay said somewhat loudly.

"SHH!" Johnny nodded towards a few bushes nearby.

Something moved.

"Move, move, move!" He shouted, and began running. Not wasting any time, we followed. Trent even lifted Lindsay up, considering she couldn't run as fast as us.

"What was that?" Cody asked as we continued running.

"Shut up!" Johnny looked behind us. "Talk later! Just keep running!" We kept going. "Don't look back!"

I saw something flash between the trees next to us.

My heart began to race.

Johnny fired a few shots in the direction I saw the flash.

"Keep going!" He said, panting a bit. He was not as fit as us, most likely due to the combination of his age and malnutrition. Lindsay, still in Trent's arms screamed.

"TOMMY, LOOK OUT!!" Johnny lost his focus for just one second.

"It's Johnny... AAAH!!!" He was cut off by something huge tackling him. I didn't see it; simply a blur.

I dared to stop and turn.

I wanted to scream, but my mouth was dry.

A huge, bipedal, lizard-like creature stood on top of him, pinning him down with a foot. He looked at me. The gun was knocked out of his hands.

"Run… Run…!"

He was silenced when the monster drove a horrifically large claw on its foot into his neck.

Nothing but fear and adrenaline filling me, I ran. Faster than I had ever ran before.

---

I looked behind me to notice Gwen was missing.

No…

I turned to Trent, who was running alongside me.

"Go on! I'll catch up!" I turned.

"Where are you going!?"

"I'm going back for Gwen!" I called, running back the way I came.

I had to practically dive to avoid slamming into Gwen.

"Cody!!" She cried, grabbing me. She was crying.

"Gwen, what happened!?"

"Johnny… He's… He's…"

She didn't have to finish that. I looked behind her to see something running at us. My eyes widened; my throat went dry.

Utahraptor.

---

I continued running, looking back every so often. Neither Gwen nor Cody was in sight.

Great. Just great.

I began thinking about turning back. Then, I saw movement.

I picked up speed. Whatever was chasing us was keeping up, as I saw it moving alongside us.

"Look out!" Lindsay, who was clinging to me at this point, yelled. I slowed down instantly, as the huge creature narrowly missed ramming us. I quickly picked up speed again, trying to get away from whatever was hunting us.

There were some bushes ahead; the trees were become less bunched together. Was it a clearing? Maybe the bunker was there! I made a mad dash for the bushes.

Big mistake.

It was a clearing alright.

Lindsay and I screamed as we began to fall towards the water below.

---

Cody grabbed my arm suddenly, as we started running again.

"Cody… What was that!?" I yelled. What I saw was terrifying; I needed to know.

"Utahraptor!" He answered. "And they usually hunt in pairs!"

My eyes widened.

There really were dinosaurs on this island.

"Where did the others go?"

"They're ahead; we just need to keep moving!" We bounded through the trees and brush; the raptor was not too far behind. I couldn't see it, but I heard its heavy footsteps.

I began to worry about Trent and Lindsay. If there really was a second one…

---

We hit the water with a huge splash.

We ran right off a tall cliff, and plunged into a small lake. Thankfully, we landed near shore, and we didn't fall too far. Surfacing, I began swimming towards shore as fast as I could. Lindsay was right behind me.

We scrambled onto dry land, both panting and coughing.

I looked up.

A huge, lizard-looking thing was up on the ridge we just fell off, growling as it stared at us. However, it quickly turned around, and vanished in the brush, not wanting to jump to the water.

I looked at Lindsay. We were safe for the moment.

But Gwen and Cody…

---

We continued rushing blindly through the woods. If it weren't for the tangled messes of trees and plants, that thing would've probably gotten us by now.

So imagine how scared I was when we got to the clearing.

At first, Gwen and I were terrified. Out here, that raptor would kill us in seconds.

Then I saw it.

A large, metal structure sticking out of the ground with a valve on top of it.

The bunker.

Gwen noticed it too. We quickly began sprinting towards it. Using all my strength, I began to slowly twist the valve open.

The raptor entered the clearing.

Gwen grabbed the valve as well. After a few seconds of twisting, we managed to get the bunker open.

The raptor began running towards us.

I practically pushed Gwen inside, and then leapt in after her, grabbing the inside handle as I did.

The bunker shut just as the raptor leapt towards us. I quickly sealed it up.

For now, we were safe.

---

Looks like there's going to be trouble… How will Lindsay and Trent survive? Will they find another bunker? Will Gwen and Cody find them before the predators do? And more importantly, is Specimen 031 still around…?


	6. There is Always a Bigger Fish

Now things are going to take a strange twist soon… What kind of twist? You'll see…

---

The bunker was poorly lit; I wasn't surprised, since there was no natural light. I felt around the immediate area for some sort of switch.

A small light turned on.

"Look what I, found," Cody smirked, holding a flashlight. He looked around on the walls, until he found a switch. He flicked it.

The lights turned on.

The bunker was much larger on the inside; there was a single room; the walls, ceiling, and floor were metal. It was empty, save for the light. However, there was a door. The bunker was large enough for me to stand up fully, so I got up and walked over to the door.

It led to a small storage area. It was full of all sorts of food, bottles of water, and other things. Cody looked over my shoulder.

"Well would you look at that…" He said to himself. We walked in.

There was easily enough food and drink to last us awhile; in addition, there were spare light bulbs, sleeping bags, pillows, and several books.

"At least we have a good place to stay," Cody said, grabbing two sleeping bags and pillow. He tossed me one.

"What about air?" I asked. There were no vents or holes in sight.

"Hm…" Cody looked around. "I don't see some sort of ventilation system… We could open the top if we really needed to.

"But then something could get in…" I didn't plan on opening up the door anytime soon; for all we knew that… Thing… Was still out there, waiting.

"Wait…" Cody stopped. He pointed up at the ceiling of the main room. There was a large pipe, with several small holes in it. There were 3 others like it.

Whew.

"Hold on…" I blushed slightly. "What about…" Cody seemed to realize what I was talking about. He walked to the back of the storage room, where there was another door. He opened it.

The room was very small; there was one part that was raised up, with a hole in it.

Next to it was a fresh roll of toilet paper. It was crude, but… I guess this was the toilet.

"Well, that's about all of the essentials…" Cody said after finding a few toothbrushes and toothpaste tubes. "These guys sure planned ahead,"

This was obviously not Johnny's bunker; he said he was low on supplies.

I sighed, setting my sleeping bag out. Not to sound ungrateful… But why did I have to get stuck with Cody? Sure, he knew a lot more about the things we were dealing with than the others, but…

He was scaring me, honestly.

He was just too different; the old, fun, immature lady's man geek was gone. Now he was… I didn't really even know how to describe him. I was happy he had moved on and matured since last year… But know he was acting like he hated me at times.

"Look, I know you'd rather be trapped here with Trent…" He said. I swear he read my mind. "And hey, I'm not too thrilled to be stuck with you either. But like it or not, that's the way things are. And if we want to get out of here, we're going to have to cooperate," He said.

I sighed.

"Fine. So what do you propose we do?"

"Well, for now… I think we should explore the surrounding area a bit. We need to familiarize ourselves.

Was he being serious?

"Uh, in case you forgot, we have a 20 foot long man eating lizard out there!" I yelled. "It's probably still waiting,"

"I don't think so," Cody stopped me. "Raptors are smarter than most dinosaurs, based on the estimated brain size compared to their size… If Johnny's been living here that long, they probably have learned that waiting for us to come out will not work; I'm sure it moved on by now,"

"Well what if it didn't?" I didn't feel safe gambling like that. "What if it's waiting close by? More importantly, why do we need to leave this thing?"

"Have you forgotten Lindsay and Trent?" My eyes widened a bit. "For all we know, they could still be wandering around in the wilderness," Cody reminded me. I thought for a moment.

"Johnny said that there were dozens of bunkers around the island…" I recalled. "For all we know, they may have found one,"

"That's not I risk I want to take, Gwen," I raised an eyebrow.

"And you're willing to risk getting yourself killed just to explore?"

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm willing to put myself before others, Gwen!"

I let those words sink in.

I began to recall Total Drama Island… And how Cody helped me and Trent…

---

We took a moment to catch our breath; we were both soaked and tired.

"Do you think the others are okay…?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know…" I sighed. Whatever that… Thing… Was, it may have found Gwen and Cody…

But maybe it didn't.

What mattered was that we needed to find one of those bunkers; that guy said they were scattered across the island…

"Alright… Let's just rest for a little bit more. Then we need to move," I said. Lindsay nodded; she was finally understanding how much danger we were really in.

However, neither one of us noticed the ripples in the water behind us…

---

Something about what I said had triggered something in Gwen. I wasn't sure what, though…

"Gwen?" I asked. She shook her head slightly.

"Sorry, what?"

"…Nothing…" I sighed. Some of you might think it was a dream come true for me to be here with Gwen.

Wrong.

Look, as much as I didn't want to admit it to her, I still loved Gwen… And that was a bad thing, really. I knew she didn't like me… At all, really… But I couldn't get over her. And this reunion didn't help. So what did I do? I tried to get her to hate me more. I know, it sounded dumb… But I didn't know what else to do; I knew there was never a chance of her loving me… And just being good friends was like torture. So, making her hate me wouldn't be as bad, I decided…

But it wasn't much better, either.

No matter what I did, Gwen would always be the perfect girl for me… And of course, she was out of my league…

"…Cody…?" My pity thoughts were interrupted by Gwen.

"Huh…?"

"You kinda zoned out there,"

"Oh… Sorry…"

"You know… If you really think we should go looking for them…" She suddenly said. "…I'll go too…"

"Really?" I was surprised she changed her mind that fast.

"Yeah… I just thought about what you said… I'm sure they'd do the same for us, anyways…" She sighed. "But can we wait a bit? We've only been here for a few minutes… Even if what you said is true, I have a feeling that raptor is still…

A monstrous roar made us jump and cover our ears. There were a few grunts and screeches right above us. The raptor really was still there… The sound of claws clanging against the metal of the bunker were heard quickly. The raptor seemed to be running off…

Then, a piercing shriek was heard; it sounded like a call for help.

It was cut short. A distant crack was barely audible.

Something had killed the raptor. Thunderous, slow footsteps moved passed the bunker.

"Yeah… Let's wait a few minutes…"

The good news was the raptor was gone; the bad news was that something bigger had gotten it.

And I think I knew what it was…

---

"Alright, let me get a quick drink…" He told me. I nodded, watching him move to the lake and begin using his hands like a scoop. I sighed…

Ever since Lyler and I had broken up, I had been thinking about Trent… I know he and Grendel were dating… But to be honest, there was something about him. It wasn't like he was just handsome, like Jacob… He was also really nice and smart and funny…

I wish I could have a guy like him…

I stopped thinking about him when I saw something move. I looked out towards the middle of the lake.

I screamed.

Trent got up quickly and turned.

"What's wrong!?" He asked.

"Get away from the water, now!" I cried, running over and pulling him away. I didn't know how to explain what I saw… But I'll do the best I can.

It looked like a huge, half-circular fin.

"I saw something big out there… A fin…" I said.

"So there's a fish out there, so?" Trent said. He seemed to think I was overreacting.

"No, please, listen! It was really big!" Trent looked towards the water, seeing the large ripples. His eyes widened a bit.

"…I think we should go," He said.

"Why? Don't we just need to stay away from the water?" I asked, confused. Trent shook his head.

"Look… I'm no dinosaur encyclopedia like Cody… But I did read about them a little when I was a kid. And I know about something that liked to swim that could make a ripple that big… He said, backing up quickly. "Now come on… If it really is what I think it is, we need to go. Now," Deciding it was best to listen to him, I followed.

There was s tremendous splash behind us. I turned, thinking it was a fish.

My eyes widened. I screamed again, and started running. I felt myself being lifted in the air; Trent had picked me up again. I looked back at the gigantic, two-legged monster that had emerged from the water.

"What is that!?" I cried. Its feet stepped out of the water.

"…Spinosaurus," was all Trent said. The monster let out a deafening roar, and began to chase.

---

Oh man… Will Trent and Lindsay be alright? And what was outside the bunker just now? What will Cody and Gwen find outside? Find out next time!


	7. Connecting

I'm trying to get as many chapters in as I can because with midterms coming up, I may have to slow down on these a bit… But don't worry, I'll still get new chapters out when I can!

---

I ran for my life, Lindsay in my arms, the thunderous stomps of the immense creature behind us. The behemoth was truly massive; based on the few seconds I saw it, it was a fully mature adult. I didn't know the actual measurements off the top of my head, but…

The point was that it was big, powerful, and hungry.

More dense jungle-like forest was close up; that's where I headed. Even though it was walking, the Spinosaurus was keeping up with us just fine; Lindsay kept watch of it for me.

Hopefully we could lose it in the trees…

---

We continued to sit in the bunker. Whatever had just passed by was most likely still close; we wanted to be sure it was gone.

"What do you think it was…?" I asked Cody.

"I have no idea. Could've been a bunch of things… But it was big. Worst case scenario… A Tyrannosaurus Rex…"

It didn't take a dino nut to know what that monstrosity was.

"Do you really think they could revive something like that?"

"I have no idea how advanced their technology is here…" Cody sighed. "We have to assume they could, though. Luckily, if it is a T. Rex, then it will most likely move on… Those things are not too bright, based on fossil evidence…"

"But what if that's that thing?" I asked.

"What…? Oh, you mean that 031 thing?"

"Yeah… They said it was smarter…"

"But they also said they used a weaker species… I doubt they would use a T. Rex as a test subject,"

"What do you think they did use it on then…?" I was curious as to what he thought.

"Well… I can't say; we don't know how many species they brought back. However, he did say it was still a "large" species… So I assume it's bigger than us," He sighed. "Could be a number of things… Maybe a Utahraptor…"

The disturbing image of that huge beast driving its claw into Johnny's neck formed in my mind.

"But those things are already so powerful…"

"Exactly," Cody said. "So if that thing is still around…"

We were silent for a little while. Cody sighed.

"Look… This may seem sudden and strange… But I felt like I should apologize…" He said. I looked at him, confused.

"For what?"

"You know… For how I've been acting lately…" He looked down. "I know I've been coming off as a jerk…"

"You have," I said quickly, but covered my mouth.

"Thanks for the reminder…"

"Sorry…" I sighed. "Cody… what happened to you?" I couldn't believe I was asking this, but it had been eating away at for awhile. "You used to be so hyper and cocky… And immature…"

"You're saying that like it's a good thing," He looked at me, slightly annoyed.

"Alright, those weren't the best choice of words… Either way, it's how you were…"

"Well, it was. A year ago," He paused. "Don't take this the wrong way… But you changed me, Gwen,"

"…What?" I looked at him, puzzled. What did he mean by that?"

"Well… After I… Lost you…" He paused for a minute, shutting his eyes and taking a breath. "It became apparent I really did need to grow up. I had known a lot of girls… they liked my antics and all… Not to the point of romance, but still," He chuckled a bit. "I liked some of them… But it wasn't a big attraction," He sighed. "But you… I knew you were different; and not just because you're goth. I… I honestly felt that I truly did love you," Something in my chest swelled slightly as he spoke. "I'd never felt so strongly about a girl before… Of course, I still thought my old tricks would work…" Again he laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Boy… Was I ever wrong…" He sighed. "I don't want to bore you with details you already know. After Total Drama Island, I decided to change… The one girl I actually felt happy around didn't like me at all because I refused to grow up…"

My eyes widened.

"Cody… It's not like I hated you…"

Had I really given him that impression…?

"Well… Maybe it was just my old way of thinking… But I figured after what you said and did on that canoe challenge…" He wasn't saying it to make me feel sorry for him; I could tell.

"Cody…" My mind was thrown into a sea of guilt. "Why didn't you try to talk to me then?"

"Well… I saw how happy you were with Trent… I wanted to be happy for you, because that's what love's all about… But I couldn't help but feel jealous…"

That didn't exactly answer my question. But as I opened my mouth to speak, he continued.

"I was just so angry… So jealous… No matter how much I tried, I couldn't bring myself to be happy about it. I loved you… But at the same time, part of me hated you…" He suddenly slapped his forehead. "God, why did I just say that?"

"No… No it's okay," I smiled slightly. "I understand what you mean…" Cody blushed slightly when I smiled. I couldn't help but blush a little myself when I saw the gap in his teeth.

Why did I find that cute…?

And why was I even thinking about this, for that matter?

I liked Cody; I'll admit, as angry as I had been with him, this little moment showed me that the old him really was in there… The selfless, innocent boy who still loved me…

I know he didn't say it, but I could tell.

I could simply tell by the way he was looking at me; not to brag, but I was good at reading people like that. I found myself looking into his eyes, the teal-colored pools of purity that had watched me for so long… They put me in a sort of trance… A soothing feeling came over me for a moment.

They were absolutely beautiful…

"…Gwen…?"

I snapped out of my trance, shaking my head. Cody was looking at me with a worried face.

"Sorry, sorry…" I said. "I kinda zoned out…"

"Yeah, I noticed…" I blushed. He no doubt caught me staring… He smiled awkwardly.

We looked at each other for a second; his eyes twinkled for a moment.

I finally snapped out of it.

"Um… Do you think it's safe now…" I changed the subject.

"Oh… Um, yeah… I think so…" He stood up, heading for the doorway. As he did, I watched him, another small smile appearing on my face.

Why was I thinking these thoughts…? I loved Trent! We had been together for a year… Was I really thinking about another guy like this…? Remember all the happy times you've had with Trent, Gwen…

All the fights we've been having…

"Gwen?" Cody was looking at me again, the top open. "Coast looks clear…"

"…Right…" I had to focus… We were going back out there…

I sighed as we climbed out of the bunker.

Cody…

---

I couldn't see the giant anymore; the trees were providing good cover. It was still behind us, and close…

Thankfully, Trent was still going full speed.

"That thing just doesn't give up!" I shouted. "He's like a desperate guy…"

"Lindsay, I don't mean to be rude, but can you focus?" Trent panted as he spoke.

"Sorry…" I looked back; I could barely see the thing in through some of the trees.

Hey… I think I see something up ahead!" Trent said. I turned my head.

"What's that…?" I asked. Trent moved through the last trees, and we made it to another clearing.

A big shiny thing was in the middle with a wheel on it.

"Oh my God… It's one of those bunkers!"

The Spikeysplaurus's footsteps were getting louder. Trent set me down.

"Help me with this!" He grabbed the wheel and started to slowly spin it. I grabbed it and started pulling. "Wrong way, Lindsay!

The trees behind us fell over. The big thing emerged through the trees in full view, roaring loudly.

The top of the shiny thing opened.

"Go go go!" He urged me in, quickly following. He grabbed the top of the metal thing, and tried to close it.

The monster got a hold of the other end, and flung it open.

"OH CRAP!!" Trent looked around frantically as a huge eye looked inside.

"Over here!" I pointed, grabbing his arm and heading towards the edge of the room we were in.

The huge mouth of the dino forced its way in, trying to bite at us.

Trent grabbed me and held me as tightly against him as he could, getting as far up against the wall as his body would let him. I was screaming as the hot, stinky breath of the monster blew at us.

"This thing needs mouthwash…"

After awhile, the Spinysloopas stopped, and slowly dragged its nose out of the room. Trent breathed a sigh of relief, letting me go.

Suddenly the lizard's arm shot into the building, and grabbed Trent's leg.

"AHH!!"

"Trent!" I yelled. He was lifted to the ceiling. He grabbed the edge of the hatch, screaming in pain. I frantically looked around.

I spotted a small, broken metal pipe on the ground. I picked it up, and ran up to Trent.

"LET HIM GO, YOU SPLINO-WHATEVER BASTARD!!" I screamed, and jammed the pipe into the arm.

The creature let out a bellowing, high-pitched roar as it dropped Trent. I shut the hatch, locking it. In all the thrashing, the lights had turned on.

"Trent…?" I leaned over him; I couldn't see any wounds on him, but he wasn't breathing.

I knew what I had to do!

I slowly leaned in, my eyes shutting slowly. My lips puckered…

His lips met mine as I breathed air into him. I didn't see his eyes open.

"Mmm…" He made a muffled noise.

I was so used to this noise that I didn't thinking; I just acting.

I wrapped my arms around him, and…

He pushed me off.

"Lindsay… I told you, CPR doesn't involve tongue!"

"Sorry…" I got off him. "I just… I'm so used to doing that when guys make that sound…" I giggled a bit. Trent stared at me for a moment, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's alright… I suppose I should be thanking you for saving my life, anyway," I smiled.

"It was no problem! That guy needed to learn some manners…"

Trent sighed, shaking his head.

"Lindsay…"

Then, he started to laugh. I joined in after a minute.

Trent…

---

Thanks for reading another chapter! Please review!


	8. Massacre

Well, I have some spare time. What better way to spend it than another chapter?

---

Gwen and I exited the bunker, shutting the entrance behind us.

"Alright, we'll look for the others… But we can't stay out here long; there's no telling what's nearby," I told Gwen. She nodded.

"What if we run into something…?"

"Well, we need to make sure we know which way we came; be sure to keep track of where we've gone," Gwen's eye widened a bit.

"You can't expect me to remember wherever we go!" She yelled.

"Hey, I didn't say that… But we need to know where we're going. So please at least try,"

"Alright…" Gwen sighed.

We left the clearing and headed into the woods.

---

The bunker was a nice place… As far as bunkers go, I guess… (AN: It's the same as the other one. I don't want to bother describing again.)

"Here's some sleeping bags!" Lindsay walked out of the other room, tossing two onto the ground, with pillows.

"Good… At least we have a safe place to sleep now…" I sighed, lying down on one.

"Are you still thinking about C…C…" For once, she was trying to remember them.

"Cody," I finished.

"Oh yeah… And Gr…Gl…Gwen…" She sighed. "Why can't I remember anyone's names?"

"Hey, you remembered my name just fine," I said, smiling slightly.

"I guess…"

There was a small silence.

"Do you think they're alright…?" She asked, with a worried look. I sighed.

"I really don't know… Cody's got good knowledge… but that can only get them so far… Hopefully they found one of these bunkers…"

"I'm sure they're okay… Cody's lived through a bear, remember?" I laughed slightly.

"Yeah…" I looked over at her, a small smile still on my face.

I had never spent enough time with Lindsay to realize how nice she really was… Sure, during the reality show she was Heather's lackey but she was still a nice person…

But now she was… Well, smarter may not have been the BEST choice of word, but she was able to think for herself… Lindsay always had a good heart. It was a shame she had to be used like that… And now her relationship wasn't working out…

Suddenly, my mind turned to Gwen.

I sighed, recalling how our relationship had been lately… The yelling, the arguments… Really, our interests were starting to conflict with each other. My music, her art…

Were we drifting apart…?

I shook my head quickly. Now was not really the right time to think about this.

…Was it…?

---

We hadn't been walking for too long; we had to move slowly to memorize where we were going. Often times, we ended up circling back to the bunker to familiarize ourselves with the immediate area. Every now and then, we stopped when we heard a noise; after awhile, when there were no other sounds, we kept moving.

It was dangerous… But necessary.

"How much longer should we stay out here…?" I asked Cody.

"We've barely been out here for that long, Gwen…" He answered.

"I know, but…" My heart was pounding, to be honest; anything could be watching us right now…

"Look, I know how scared you are… But this island is big; at the first sign of true danger, we'll head…"

He stopped. I bumped into him.

"Hey, what are you…"

"Sh!" We crouched down, staring at the ground. He inhaled deeply.

"Come on. We need to go back," He stood. I looked down to see marks in the ground.

"What are those?" I asked as he started quickly moving back the way we came.

"Footprints…"

"Of what?"

"Judging on the size and shape… Velociraptor,"

My eyes widened. I'd heard of those.

"They're like those Utahraptors, but a lot smaller…"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, sort of… They have big packs, they're faster… And possibly smarter," He looked around. "Crap. Which way…?"

"Um… That way, I think…"

I didn't realize I had just pointed us towards a deathtrap.

---

"Hey Trent…" Lindsay looked over towards a wall. "What's that?"

"Hm?" I looked over to where she was pointing.

A video camera was on the ground.

"What the…?" I stood up quickly.

A camera in one of these bunkers could mean a lot.

I walked over and picked it up. Finding the power button, I turned it on.

An old recording began to play.

---

"I don't think this is the right way!"

"You think?" Gwen sounded annoyed. I didn't recognize any of this; no landmarks or trees or anything looked familiar.

Then we stumbled into the clearing. Gwen screamed. Loud.

It was an absolute massacre…

Dead bodies were everywhere; small, white, feathery creatures lay all over the place, stained with red. Blood was everywhere.

About a dozen or so dead velociraptors lied on the ground before us.

"Oh my God…" Gwen placed a hand over her mouth, looking pale.

"This… This is…"

The wounds were clearly animal; bites had been taken out of some, limbs were missing, flesh had been slashed open…

But the bodies looked like they had been there for a few hours. And nothing had fed off of them.

"Cody… What did this?" I shook my head slowly.

"I… I don't know… But…" I stepped back. "I don't think I want to… No animal kills for pleasure; only humans… But this is no human attack…"

"…Maybe there was something that did…?"

"No… I know we don't have any proof there wasn't something like this… But that just doesn't seem right. No animals can think like that. If anything, even if they were killed in territorial competition, they would've been used for food…"

A soft, quiet whimper made the hair stand up on our necks.

---

The tiny screen showed a small, shriveled creature in a stasis tube. It was no doubt from that building we were in earlier.

"Is it rolling?" A woman's voice was heard.

"Yeah," A man, who was operating the camera, answered. "I still don't see why we have to document this thing…"

"Remember, this one's special…" The camera zoomed out slightly. The bottom of the stasis tube had but 3 simple numbers on it.

031

"Alright… The embryo was successfully clones… Now we have to wait…"

Static.

Now the woman was in front of the camera; she was relatively young, in her 20s, with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white lab coat.

"Alright… 031's finally gotten big enough to test the serum on. But first, we need to show the results of the tests with 030…"

The camera moved towards a large glass tank. Inside were two of those huge things we saw before… What did he call them…?"

"Utahraptors…" Lindsay, amazingly, recalled.

Before them lay a dead body. I could not make out what it was; it was horribly mauled. But it was slightly bigger than them.

"As you can see, 018 and 019 easily dispatched it… And 030 was a full grown. Now then…"

The camera zoomed over to a peculiar creature in the tank, but in a small, separate room. It was relatively small, like the size of a golden retriever dog or so. It had two bumps on top of its head; I was unsure of what it was. I'm sure Cody knew…

"And now…" the lady pressed a button. A long, robotic arm holding a needle full of a black liquid lowered towards the creature.

It yelled out as the needle punctured it.

---

Out of fear, I clung to Cody as the noise rang out.

"What was that?" I asked, hoping he might know for some reason.

"I don't know…" He looked over in the direction it came from.

A bush moved.

"Oh no…" I stepped back.

A tiny, white creature leapt out, growling. My eyes widened.

"Oh my God…" Cody got out of a running position. "…It's a baby Velociraptor…"

I looked at him, and back at the creature.

…He was right.

"Oh my God…" I took a step towards it. It whimpered, hissing as it crouched down and stepped back once. "What's it doing here?"

"Must've escaped… Whatever did this," Cody shook his head. "Poor thing…"

I don't know why, but something inside me wouldn't let me leave it.

"We have to bring it with us," I said without thinking.

"What!?" Cody looked at me like I had a second head. "Are you kidding?"

"Cody, look around! Whatever did this could come back… We can't leave it all alone!"

"Gwen…" Cody sighed, facing me. "I know you feel bad for it… But it's still a killer! It's an experiment! For all we know, it could be from another family of these things!"

I looked at it as it nudged one of the dead bodies slowly. It made a sound… It sounded like crying.

"Cody…"

"Gwen, we need to focus on getting…"

Suddenly, the baby raptor stood up. It was looking in a different direction than us, with a frozen stare on its face.

A monstrous roar shook the forest.

---

"Oh my lord…" Lindsay put a hand over her mouth.

The "031" creature rammed one of the raptors, sending it flying into the wall like a bullet. The other one charged it. It was quick to react, and leapt nearly 10 feet to the side. With amazing precision, it quickly gained a burst of inhuman speed and slammed the raptor with its tail. It turned back to the other, and leapt at it.

The raptor didn't even have time to cry out as the other creature sank its teeth into its neck. It then then yanked at it, twisting it a full 180 degrees.

_**Snap**_

The raptor's neck shattered; it fell over, dead. The baby creature looked at the other raptor for a moment as it stood. It let out a loud, low cry, and charged.

It impaled the raptor on the small bumps on its head straight in the chest.

"…Beautiful…" The woman on the tape said, writing stuff down on a clipboard. "Increased aggression, strength, speed, reflexes, endurance…" She said to herself. "Just like the serum was supposed to work..." She looked at the camera, smiling. "It's surpassed all expectations; and so far, no side effects have been shown… But we will need to monitor 031 a little longer before we can confirm…

The screen phased out in more fuzzy static.

Now the woman and the camera were moving; the woman was running away from the building. The camera was shaking from the running.

"What about the others?"

"They're all dead!" She yelled at the camera guy. Suddenly, a window shattered as a man's body was rocketed into the air, tossed out of it.

"Oh my God… Go! Don't look back!" A roar was heard behind them.

"How did it get out!? The door was perfectly sealed! Not even that thing could break out of that cage!"

"The door handle was turned…"

"You don't think someone let it out, do you?" The woman was silent.

"I think it let ITSELF out,"

"Are you crazy…" The man panted. "I thought the serum… Only amplified strength…"

"Did you see that thing!?" The woman screamed. "Those bullets bounced right off it! We never intended for it to be THAT strong!"

A scream was heard in the background.

"It went straight for the guys who had tried to use that electric shock to control it yesterday… It remembered, Dave, IT REMEMBERED,"

"Are you saying that thing wants revenge!?"

Another roar was heard; this one was closer.

"I'm saying the serum gave it a conscious… A murderous one. That thing was killing for fun, Dave… It went out its way to slaughter them…"

More static.

The woman slammed the bunker door, locking it.

"Alright… We'll be safe here for now…" She said, panting and sweating.

"If it really can think… It's probably going to hunt us down,"

"These bunkers were designed to block our scent off from even the most powerful trackers; there is no way that thing…

_**BANG**_

The bunker door dented slightly.

"You've got to be…"

_**CLANG**_

"Oh my God, oh my God…" The woman balled up, backing up to the wall.

There were several more bangs, and a furious roar.

Then silence. The only sound for a good while was the two breathing.

Suddenly, there was another noise outside.

_**CRRRRRREAK**_

The valve turned.

"What the…?"

_**CRRRRRREEAAAEEAAAK**_

It turned again.

"…No… Oh God, no… Please…"

The creature was opening the bunker.

Suddenly, door burst open. All I saw was a glimpse of a fully grown version of the creature stick its head in before the camera was tossed to the side.

The last sound before the recording ended were terrified screams, and a tearing noise.

---

Sorry for the sudden end, but I want to leave you guessing a bit…


	9. The Hunt Begins

Let's dive right in.

---

Cody began to run.

"Come on, Gwen, we gotta go, now!" I was frozen on the spot; the roar had stunned me for a moment.

The ground shook slightly.

"Gwen!" Cody ran over, tugging my arm. "Come on, now!"

A few trees rattled; one or two fell over.

"Gwen, would you…" The shadow fell over us.

"Holy…"

I finally regained control of my legs.

And it all it took was the sight of the T. Rex looming directly over us.

---

Lindsay and I continued staring at the screen in shock.

"W…What was that…?" Lindsay broke the silence after a few minutes. I didn't speak; I simply shook my head slowly; I was at a loss for words.

Really… What the hell WAS that thing?

"Trent…?"

I blinked a few times, snapping out of it.

"Sorry…" I stood up. "I just…"

"Do you think that thing is still around…?"

"Did you see what it did to those raptors…? And it was a baby then; imagine what it could do now… I'm sure it's still alive…"

I looked at the bunker entrance.

"…Hey, help me blockade that thing…"

Lindsay had already picked some stray items up.

---

Cody and I began running for our life; the titan of all dinosaurs didn't seem to see us at first; it was busy scooping up the dead raptors that littered the ground.

Raptors…

I stopped. Cody didn't notice at first, so he kept running. My head turned.

The baby raptor was still there, too afraid to run.

The T. Rex eyed it.

I don't know what happened to me at that moment; my brain was screaming at me to run as far away as I could. But I wouldn't listen. Something inside me wouldn't let my brain control my legs. For some inexplicable reason, my motherly instincts arose.

I started running towards the massive killer.

"Gwen?" Cody noticed that I wasn't next to him. "…Oh my God, Gwen!"

I tuned him out; I simply ran as hard as I could towards the terrified baby. The Tyrannosaurus lumbered towards it.

I didn't see it turn to look at me.

---

What in God's name was she doing!?

"Gwen, are you insane!?"

She didn't answer. I saw the baby…

"…God damn it, Gwen!!" I wasn't about to leave her behind.

I started after her.

---

I scooped the baby up in my arms; it didn't fight back.

The ground darkened. I looked up.

It was standing with its mouth inches away. It opened.

"GWEN!!"

I think my body literally exploded in adrenaline; everything around me slowed down for a moment.

With the speed and reflexes of a cat, I dove to the side, feeling the hot wind of the monstrosity's jaws snapping where I was standing less than a second ago.

I moved faster than any human with my age and athletic ability should be able to. However, the behemoth's reflexives were quick as well; it was already running after me.

I was moving faster than I realized; I tripped.

I flipped over, landing on my back. I saw the creature enormous head appear over me.

This was it.

Suddenly, I felt myself get lifted into the air.

I started moving. Fast. The T. Rex roared, and started to chase us once more.

It took me a moment to realize Cody had lifted me up over his shoulder. The baby raptor stayed in my arms, struggling slightly. I ignored the slight cuts it was giving me.

"You're my eyes Gwen… Tell me where it is!" It took a second to understand.

This area of the forest was loosely vegetated; while I could see the juggernaut as clear as day, it had a much easier time maneuvering through the forest, and kept us with us easily.

In fact, it was gaining on us.

"Cody, we need to get some better cover!" I yelled. "It's getting closer!"

"I'm trying!" He panted; although he was strong, he was not very athletic. He was already tiring. "Wait…" I saw us pass a large rock. I recognized it…

We made a hard left.

The sudden turn confused the Tyrannosaur for a moment, but it quickly picked our trail back up.

But I was already remembering some of the things we passed. Cody made another turn.

"Oh my God… Oh my God!!" He cried out happily. The trees stopped appearing; my eyes widened.

We had found it.

Cody set me down and began tirelessly opening the bunker door. I saw the T. Rex begin to emerge through the trees.

And now it started to run.

Cody jumped in first this time. But once more, I froze up.

"Gwen, come on!" I continued staring, mesmerized by the giant. "Gwen!"

Every part of me wanted to move. But I didn't.

Something pinched me suddenly; the baby had bitten my arm.

"Ah!"

But that got my movement back.

I dove into the bunker just as the monster's mouth bit at the air.

I slammed the door and locked it.

---

We barricaded the door by sticking a few stray metal pipes inside the inner wheel. The door wouldn't open so easily now.

"That should hold it…" I sighed. "At least, I hope…" Lindsay smiled.

"Don't worry, it will! I remember when I did that to my sister when she was in the bathroom once when I was little… Boy was she mad!"

"I think that 031 thing is stronger than your sister…"

"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood…" She said innocently, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Alright, I wouldn't deny it… Lindsay was… Hot…

She had long, beautiful blonde hair… A nice figure, curvy… And pretty nice sized… Ahem.

But I wasn't the kind of guy that fell for looks; that's why I fell for Gwen.

…

I mentally slapped myself. It was comments like those that led to fights.

I mentally sighed. Gwen's temper had become hard to deal with lately… I tried to look past to her good qualities that I fell in love with, but I honestly couldn't see them in her anymore… She was nice, but… I guess my opinion of her was changing.

Wait, what? Stop it Trent! Now is not the time to…

"Trent?"

Lindsay was right in front of me. I jumped a bit.

"Uh… Yeah?"

"Well… I just figured I thank you…" She said, rubbing her arm while looking down. I raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"Well, we've been running from all these scary monsters… and you've been carrying me,"

"Well, it's not like you slow me down… and I figure I can run faster than you…"

Doh!

"I think you can too…" She said, much to my surprise. She seemed to almost take it as a compliment.

Nothing seemed to ever make her angry much… She was always so positive.

Not like Gwen… She was always so negative about things…

"Um… Well, thank YOU for saving me from being a crumb for that thing…" I reminded her of the Spinosaurus.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me! I wasn't about to let that bully eat you!" She shook her head, angry at it, apparently. "You're too cute and smart to be eaten like that!"

Both of our eyes widened a bit.

"…Uh… Thanks…"

"I'm sorry… I forgot, you're in a relationship…" She said, a bit ashamed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with saying that… I mean, it's not like I said it to YOU," I said. "Besides, it's not like Gwen's around… And well…" I sighed. "I really don't know what to think of her anymore…"

Lindsay put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey… Don't feel bad. I've broken up with a lot of guys before…"

I was surprised she jumped to that conclusion so suddenly.

"We're not…" I trailed off. It finally hit me.

I… Wasn't interested in Gwen anymore.

I didn't care about whether or not now was a good time to think about it anymore; I had to admit it to myself at some point.

But I wondered if Gwen thought the same… If she was…

I gulped.

Still alive…

---

"Hey, look at that!" A man said.

A boat pulled up to the shore, with the words "Coast guard" on it. 8 men were inside.

A few feet from where they pulled up, half a canoe lay.

"Think they crashed here?" One of the men said, picking a rifle up.

"That looks like the other canoes at the campground… And this is around where they vanished," Another said.

"Alright men…" A man in a different uniform than the rest spoke. "We're here to locate 4 teens; 2 male and 2 female. Keep your weapons down. The worst thing we'll find out here is a bear,"

This was a search party Chris sent for; they were here to locate Cody, Gwen, Trent, and Lindsay. They were right about one thing; they were on this island.

But they were horribly wrong about another.

A bear was far from the most dangerous thing they find. But they would learn that far too late. The group headed into the forest.

---

Not far from where the boat landed, something stirred.

Something had disturbed its sleep.

It sniffed the air once.

It stood.

The scent was something it had not picked up in awhile; it caught a few traces today, but it was unable to pinpoint if where they were.

But this scent was much stronger. It knew the scent all too well.

Humans.

---

Looks like the search party is in trouble…


	10. Realization

Now that my research paper is done… TENTH CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANSA!!

---

I wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, but it was getting dark out since Cody last checked. We agreed to stay inside the bunker for awhile; after that near death experience, I was in no hurry to go looking again. And Cody, thankfully, was convinced as well.

Of course, staying inside the bunker wasn't easy either. The raptor turned out to be more trouble than I thought.

That being said, it was not vicious in any way; I wasn't sure if it was because I saved it or that I was the first thing it had seen in awhile, but the creature seemed to think of me as its mommy now.

But it didn't see Cody as its daddy, unfortunately…

The raptor would hiss and snarl if Cody ever got too close to me or it at first. It eventually learned he wasn't a threat, but it still tried to keep him away from me.

So Cody was now sitting on the other side of the bunker, annoyed.

"Remind me why you saved that thing again?" He asked, sighing.

"Cody, you saw what had happened… If I didn't help it…" The raptor was walking around the bunker at the moment, staying close to me. It was playing around with an empty water bottle, kicking it and chewing it.

For a dinosaur, this thing was adorable.

_And for a geek, Cody's adorable too…_

Yeah, I know he is... So much cuter than Trent and…

WOAH.

I nearly slapped myself. Was I honestly thinking thoughts like that?

My mind drifted to Trent.

I was in a relationship with him… We've been together a year now!

_But how much longer will it last?_

What? What do you mean "How much longer"?

_Face it. You've been fighting for weeks. That doesn't seem like a good relationship to me._

So we've had our arguments! All couples do! We can't agree on everything… Him and his music… Always cutting into our time together…

I recalled last week, when he cancelled our date because he had a recording session to do.

_His music is more important to him than you._

Shut up! Trent cares about me! And I… Really like him!

_Can you even say "Love" out loud?_

My eyes widened a bit. My inner self was winning this battle…

I couldn't even think the word…

I looked at Cody. I had been seeing him differently before… Since we got stuck in this bunker and I was away from Trent, something about Cody had changed…

I remembered when I was staring at him last time.

His eyes…

They were the same; caring, loving… They were masked by annoyance and fear, of course, but… I could see right through it.

I found myself looking deeper; I didn't just see the things from before… I saw something else. Something divinely pure, and shining brightly in his eyes.

I saw true, pure love in his eyes.

Cody…

My mind was slowly putting the puzzle in my mind together…

"Gwen?"

My thoughts shattered.

"Oh thank God… I called your name, like, 4 times…"

I hid my face as I felt it grow warm.

"Uh… Heh heh…" Cody rubbed the back of his head.

"So…" He cleared his throat. I wanted to change the subject fast.

I eyed the raptor.

"Oh, hey…" I grabbed it, much to its annoyance. "Do you think you can tell if this is a boy or girl…?"

"Um… I'm not sure… Could I see it?"

I held the baby towards him as he got up. It hissed, barring its teeth.

"Hey… Easy…" I stroked the top of its head. "He's a friend…" I knew it couldn't understand me, but I felt like I should at least try to talk to it…

Surprisingly, it calmed down enough for Cody to safely grab it.

"Alright…" He lifted it up, looking at it closely. "Hm…" I don't even know why I cared about its gender so much…

"Well…?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Well…" He sighed. "I'm not certain… But I'm pretty sure it's a boy," He said, setting the baby down.

A boy…

"…Were you going to name it…?" He asked, smiling slightly. "I mean, now that you know…"

"Hm…" I thought to myself as the baby walked to me.

The baby was brave… I could name him something like courage; he stood right in front of that T. Rex and around his dead family… He was incredibly brave…

He was pretty wild and hyper sometimes too… Every now and then, he'd have a burst of energy and run around the bunker playfully.

He really seemed to care about me… He protected me closely from Cody, although I'm sure he'd do the same for anyone else.

And above all, he was incredibly cute…

Perhaps it was because of the thought from before, but the idea quickly jumped into my head.

I smiled warmly.

"…Cody Junior,"

Cody turned red.

"Uh… I… Well, um…" He cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Well… He reminds me of you… He seems to really want to keep me safe…" Cody smiled. "He's a bit hyper…"

"Huh? Who? What? Who's hyper? Not me!" He joked, speaking incredibly fast.

I giggled, blushing as I did. For some reason, this just made me giggle even louder…

"And…" No.

I was not going to say it…

"Come on, you can say it… what, that we're both like babies?"

"…No…"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Alright…" I said quietly. "Well…" I gulped. My voice got higher as I said the next things. "I think you're both… I think you're both really… Really…"

I practically squeaked the word.

"Lovable,"

I had finally begun to realize my true feelings… And I had just said them aloud.

There was no going back.

---

"Hey, check this out!"

The party had found a large, old building.

"Hm… If these teens are smart, there's a good chance they're in there. Especially since it's getting so late,"

"Stay frosty… You never know what could we watching us,"

"Would you knock it off, man? A bear is nothing we can't handle!"

"Alright, cool it you two… Let's move…"

The group headed into the building.

---

It watched the creatures enter the old structure, quiet and patient.

It had enough food for now; it had killed a family of the larger creatures with the big toes recently. The smaller creatures it had found had met the same fate; it didn't need them for food, but...

They were in its way.

But these creatures... No, these were much different... It remembered them clearly.

They made it what it was; it was aware of that. But they also made it suffer through immense pains. They tried to command it like parents. They tried to make it a machine.

They didn't expect it to get a conscious.

It knew that it could leave these pitiful, murderous beasts alone. It knew it could move on and avoid them.

But no, it wouldn't.

It knew its purpose; it knew what they wanted. They made it what it was to kill their enemies.

And that's what it would do. That's what it was meant to do.

That's what it lived for.

That's what it loved to do.

...Kill...

It started towards the building as soon as they entered.

---

Cody stared at me for a long while, saying nothing. We were simply staring at each other, red in the face. I was too embarrassed to speak, and Cody seemed at a loss for words.

Suddenly, I stood. I was not controlling myself…

I walked over to him, sitting next to him. He continued to stare at me wide-eyed.

"S-so…" He tugged at his collar; I saw a little sweat on his brow. "H-how… How did you say things between you and Trent were going…?" He asked nervously, his voice shaky.

"Oh… Well, we've been… We kind of…"

No more lies. I had had it.

"Oh for God's sake… I'm saying it; it's just not working out between us anymore,"

Cody wanted to speak, but I kept going.

"We're just not right for each other! Our interests are just too different… My art and studies… His music…" I sighed. "He's just been so focused on his songs and music lately… He's cancelled our dates and forgotten about our 1 year anniversary…"

Cody remained silent.

"I just…" I threw my arms out, and then let them flop to my sides. "…I just… Don't feel like we have a relationship anymore…"

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself leaning on Cody's shoulder.

"Well… If you're having that much trouble… Why are still with him?"

"I didn't know what to think before… I was around him, and I was convinced I was happy…" I looked at him. "But since I've been around you for awhile, I've had time to think…"

"…About what…?"

I moved my head closer to his.

"Well… I've realized that maybe I don't like Trent as much as I thought anymore… Maybe we aren't right for each other…"

"…Yeah…?"

He turned to me, staring intently at me.

"I think there may be… There may be someone else out there for me… Someone more caring…"

"…Yeah…?"

We were inches apart.

"I… I think I'm falling for someone else now…"

"…Who…?" He sounded distant.

"Someone I should've given a chance a long time ago… Someone who cares about others more than himself… Someone who cares about me…"

My eyes slowly shut… My lips parted slightly.

A feeling I had never felt flared up in me as our lips touched… Something stronger than anything I had felt with Trent…

I didn't realize it at that point, but I was finally experiencing true love.

---

I know Trent and Lindsay didn't appear in this chapter, but as you can see it was very Gwen and Cody centric… But on a more serious note, what will become of the search party…?


	11. Assassin in the Night

The update has been a little slower due to me starting a new story… Sweet as Chocolate. But enough about that, on with this story.

---

"Jesus… What the hell…?"

The Coast Guard had made it to the room full of stasis tanks.

"Stay focused, boys… We're here on a search and rescue; we'll worry about this later," Another man said.

"Still, can't help but wonder… what exactly went down?"

"Must be some science experiment," Another said.

"HELLO!!" One of the others called out, causing it to echo.

"Let's keep searching. We'll stay here for the night in case we can't find 'em," Another man said.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

---

It brought a hand down, snapping the cables. The electric shock felt like nothing to it; the lights began to shut off.

It's eyes could see clear as day in the dark. It sniffed the air, and began to look for the foolish humans.

---

"What the…?" One of the men pulled his rifle out.

"Crap… Alright, night vision. Now," One of the others placed his night vision goggles onto his head.

"What happened?"

"Power went out,"

"Think it was a failure?"

"Maybe… This place seems pretty old,"

"What if someone cut it?"

"We'll there's only one of them. Everyone got night vision on?"

A chorus of "yeses" answered.

"Alright…" One man readied his gun, looking around. "Let's see if we can find our rat…" He began to walk away from the group.

"Sh!" One of the others made him stop. "I heard something…"

The group didn't move. For a good while, nothing made a sound.

---

The creatures were aware it was there; they just didn't know where. It watched them from a catwalk above, hidden from even their advanced technology.

It eyed a small object.

Moving as slowly and silently as it could, it picked the object in its mouth. With a quick flick of its head, it sent the object flying to the other side of the room.

---

_**Clang…**_

"AH-HA!" The man who had strayed from the group heard the noise, and ran towards it, firing his assault rifle towards where the noise came from.

"Ceasefire!" One of the others yelled. But the man ran further away, shooting in the dark towards the noise.

---

One had fallen for the trap…

It silently moved across the catwalk.

---

"Private! Get your ass back here!" One of the others yelled towards the stray.

"Sorry, sarge!" A call came. "Looks like something just fell," The private looked around, only seeing a small metal pipe on the ground. It must've fallen off something.

He began moving back when he saw something out of the corner of the eye move above him. He looked up.

He didn't even have time to yell before he felt something clamp onto his head, snapping his neck with one short flick.

---

One down… 7 left.

---

"Private!"

Silence.

"Private!!"

"Oh crap…" Another man ran towards where the private ran.

"No, wait…"

The other soldier stopped when he saw the body lying before him. The private's neck had bite marks on it; his head was twisted nearly 180 degrees.

"Oh my… We got a man down!!"

He heard breathing behind him.

He slowly turned his head.

"HOLY-

He was silenced when a massive hand swiped at his face, huge claws tearing into it.

"Corporal!"

The creature went back into the shadows.

---

As soon as I touched lips with Cody, I broke away.

We were both silent. We turned away from each other, both bright red.

"…I'm so sorry, I..." Cody said, unable to find words.

"No… It's my fault…"

We inched away from each other.

"Um… I'm going to go back over here now…" I stood, quickly heading back to the other side of the bunker. Cody didn't protest.

We didn't speak. We didn't look at each other. We hardly breathed.

…What just happened…?

---

"Where is it!?" One of the soldiers frantically looked around. "What is it!?"

"I saw it… It was… I don't even know…" Another said.

"What do we do, what do we… AAHHH!!"

Something bolted through the group, knocking the party over with the wind force it created. One of the soldiers was scooped up and dragged off.

"BOBBY!!" One of the downed men sprang up, firing towards where the blur went. "WHERE IS IT!? I'LL KILL IT! WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?

He saw something move.

"LEFT!!" He screamed, firing towards it.

---

The creature had kicked another object. The human took the bait.

---

"COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU SON OF A…" He stopped when he heard something behind him.

He turned just in time to see something ram him, impaling him on its head.

---

"He got another!" There were three left now, who were now running back the way they came at this point. Every now and then, one fired a few stray shots.

"Where is it!?"

"Just keep moving!"

---

Its heart pumped vigorously. Adrenaline began to take over its thinking.

The feeble insects were trying to run.

It stepped out of hiding, letting out a horrifying roar. The thrill of the chase always fueled it's bloodlust…

Neglecting all hiding places, it charged.

---

A roar was heard.

"Oh God… Oh God! We're gonna die!"

"Get a hold of yourself! We're almost out of here!"

Heavy footsteps could now be heard behind them. And they were growing louder.

One of the survivors looked to his left.

The creature suddenly appeared, and rammed him.

"NO NO NO!!" The man fell to the ground, a heavy force pinning him down. He felt the sting of sharp talons plunging into his midsection. He looked over at the others. "…K…Keep… Going…" He looked up to see the demonic creature above him. His vision was blurring, so he couldn't make it out. He fired a few shots.

They had no effect.

The feet pressed harder into him. He couldn't tell, but the monster was enjoying making his death slow.

But it seemed to grow bored; the last thing he felt was the powerful jaws of the thing grabbing his neck and squeezing.

_**Ccccrack**_

---

The dragged out torture only made it crave more.

Blood… Pain… Death…

…It needed to kill them now.

Its breathing sped up. It sped up, running even faster than before.

---

The exit was in sight.

"Were gonna make it!" One of the remaining two cheered.

"Keep running; we're not done yet,"

Footsteps could be heard again.

"Oh crap…" The younger one looked back. He saw a tiny spec slowly growing. "It's gaining on us,"

The other man stopped.

"What are you doing!?"

"Look, there's no way we're both gonna escape that thing alive. It's too fast… Too powerful… Too smart. One of us needs to hold it off,"

"But sir,"

"I've served my time here, boy. You've got a longer life to live,"

"But,"

"That's an order!"

Hesitating, the soldier ran.

---

It slowed down, coming to a slow walk.

The creature was attempting to challenge it.

While the attempt was completely suicidal, this human's courage was admirable…

The human began to shoot the small, hard object at it. Deciding to show how outmatched it truly was, the creature slowly advanced, the small objects harmlessly bouncing off it.

---

The monster now advanced slowly, the bullets bouncing off of it.

"Alright, we'll play it your way,"

The man threw a small, spherical object after pulling a pin. It landed next to the creature, who looked down.

_**BOOOOOOOM**_

The creature was startled by the grenade's explosion… But the shrapnel did nothing to it. At all.

It advanced again. It was about 10 yards away.

The brave man fired more shots, hoping they would work at this range. Of course, they didn't.

7 yards.

He reloaded, firing again. He threw another grenade. Knowing what to expect, however, the creature didn't even blink when it exploded.

4 yards.

The creature was easy to make out; it stood at least 8 feet tall, but it was crouched down; it could easily break 10. Its body was incredibly muscular; bony spines traveled down its back. Its claws on its hands and feet were massive, each looking more than half a foot long. Its tail was incredibly ling, and moved quickly back and forth. Perhaps the most distinctive feature was the pair of elongated crests on its head; several long, bony spikes surrounded them, giving them a buzz saw-like appearance. It opened its mouth slightly. Its teeth were immense; and there were two rows on the top and bottom.

While he observed the creature, it had closed the gap.

It loomed over him.

"…What the hell are you!?"

The creature's tail cracked like a whip, knocking him against the wall. He was silenced when the saw-like crests impaled him to the wall. He let out a loud scream of pain before he died.

---

He broke through the thick forest, making it to the coast.

The boat was still there, waiting.

"Thank you God…" He sprinted to it, shoving it into the water. Hopping in, he turned the engine on and began to back out.

A scream broke through the jungle.

…The sergeant…

He gave his life for him.

The man sighed as the boat moved away from the island.

He'd be back. With bigger guns.

---

Knowing the other human had most likely escaped to its water transport, the creature's killing frenzy had finally ended. It slowly calmed down.

It knew the human would be back…

And it would bring more.

---

Sorry this chapter didn't do much with the other characters, but I wanted to reveal 031 more. Hope that satisfied you for now!


	12. Revealed Information

Alright, this chapter will be longer and more romance focused than the last. At least, I'll try to make it like that…

Disclaimer: I suppose you could say I own the island, Project Genesis, and 031, and the nameless soldiers that appear in this, but that's about it.

---

"Trent…?"

My eyes opened; Lindsay and I were both in our sleeping bags, trying to sleep… But Lindsay had other plans, I guess.

"Yeah…?" I yawned a bit, getting up. We hadn't fallen asleep yet, so I knew it was still night. Lindsay was looking towards the bunker's door nervously.

"Do you think… That will hold…?" She asked, pointing to the small barricade we placed on the door.

"I'm sure it will…" I smiled. Even in the dark, I could make out her terrified face. She was scared out of her mind.

"What if it doesn't? What if something opens it up when we're asleep and… And…"

"Lindsay, don't think that!" I got out of my bag, moving over to her.

She was crying.

"We're not gonna make it out! We're gonna die here!" She was breaking down. That footage we saw had a big effect on her thinking; that much was certain. Unfortunately, I had only ever really comforted Gwen… And there was only one method I ever used that worked.

I pulled Lindsay into a caring embrace, placing her in my lap. I felt around the wall we were against, finding the light switch. I had to shield my eyes from the sudden change in brightness, but Lindsay continued to cry, unaffected by any of my actions.

"Lindsay… It's alright," I said softly. "We're not gonna die out here…" Lindsay didn't respond. But I felt her sobbing quiet slightly. "Look, we've survived for a day… I'm sure they've sent someone by now,"

"…..But what…W-what if they d-don't… Find us…?" She said between sobs. I sighed, holding her against me as she buried her face in my shirt.

"They'll scan the whole island; they probably have enough firepower to take down anything here… Who knows, maybe they know about this island and they have a special weapon to take down that experiment," I said as encouragingly as I could.

"And the others…?"

Crap.

The thought hadn't occurred to me… For all we know, they could be dead right now. But I couldn't tell Lindsay that; she was just starting to calm down.

"I'm sure they've found a bunker by now… Cody's a fast guy. They could easily outrun anything, I'm sure. Maybe a rescue party found them and they're looking for us right now!" I smiled. Lindsay's crying grew even softer; her tears were finally running dry. She moved away from me, a faint smile appearing when she saw my own. "There you go…"

"How do you do that…?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"How can you always cheer me up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't recall any other time I had stopped her crying like this.

"You know, on the island… I always felt so happy around you. I don't know why…" She said rather innocently. Too innocently, really… "Why is your face red?"

I realized I was blushing.

"Trent…?" She smiled a bit; she was just playing dumb at this point.

Was she… Flirting with me?

"Uh…" I cleared my throat. "Well I guess I'm just a nice person…" I tugged my collar a bit. Lindsay giggled a bit.

"Yeah…" I shook my head quickly.

"Lindsay, is now really the time…?" I said, trying to stop her antics. "I mean, just a minute ago you were crying… I mean, you're nice… You're cute… You're funny… You're beautiful, even… But…"

…

But what? I mean, there was nothing bad about Lindsay… Granted, she was a bit… Er, maybe a little more than a bit dumb… But that just made her that much more sweet and innocent…

But… But I liked Gwen, right?

I blinked, realizing I was questioning whether or not I even LIKED my girlfriend.

…Did I…?

"Trent…?"

I ignored Lindsay for a moment; I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. Now that I was separated from her, I was realizing that our relationship hadn't been doing well for… Months… For all I know, she could be having these same thoughts right now.

Maybe she already has…

I recalled how worried she was about Cody when we crashed. I wonder…

"Trent?"

I finally lost my train of thought as Lindsay spoke. I stared at her for a brief moment.

Everything about her was perfect...

I thought about it; I couldn't sense a single trace of a doubt… I spoke.

"I'm sorry… What were you saying?"

"Uh… Well…" She sighed. "I know it seems rude to ask again… But how are you and Gwen doing again…?" Being stuck on this island seemed to be making Lindsay think straight; I was surprised she finally remembered Gwen's name.

"Uh… Well, we're kind of having some fights…"

I stopped. Enough lies.

I sighed.

"…We're basically done, Lindsay…" She looked a bit sympathetic. "We're just… Not right for each other. We've done nothing but fight for months, and I just don't think we'll ever stop…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"No, no… It's alright," I smiled. "I've been… Thinking… About another girl anyways…"

I couldn't tell whether or not she was joking, but a confused look appeared on her face.

"Who?" Assuming she was playing, I went along.

"Oh, just this girl I've known for awhile… She's really nice… And pretty,"

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you know her… She's got long blonde hair… She's never mean to anyone who doesn't deserve it… And I've been around her for awhile,"

"…But isn't Bridgette going out with Geoff…?"

She wasn't playing. She really was that clueless. I slapped my forehead, but laughed.

"Lindsay…" I sighed, looking at her. "No, it's not Bridgette…"

"Then wh…Mm!"

Without thinking, I planted my lips firmly against hers.

---

I finally found enough courage to speak.

"…Gwen…?" She looked at me, silent. We stared at each other for a moment.

"…Cody, I…"

"Gwen, we can't just ignore what just happened…" I stood, now feeling a bit more confident; Gwen had just KISSED me. On the MOUTH.

Gwen was silent; she simply stared at me. But she didn't protest when I sat down next to her.

"Look, Gwen..." Gwen looked away, her face red. She almost seemed ashamed. "Please, say something…"

She sighed.

"Cody…" She repeated softly, not turning. Jr. simply looked at the two of us, confused. I smirked.

"Come on… You're gonna make the baby cry…"

Gwen looked at me slightly, a small smile appearing.

"Junior doesn't want us fighting…" I picked up the baby raptor, which didn't fight back. "Please don't fight, mommy!" I made a high-pitched voice, pretending to make Junior speak.

Gwen giggled, causing me to blush. She had such a cute laugh…

"Alright…" She sighed, turning back to me. My playful nature got her speaking again. "Look… Cody, I…" She sighed. "…I know I just practically ran off, but… I meant everything I said…"

My heart skipped a beat; I recalled how nervous I had been when she said all those things… Now, I could still feel my heart pounding, but I was getting used to it.

Without thinking, I put an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes widened, as did mine. I yanked it back.

"I'm sorry…" I blushed deeply. "I…"

She grabbed my arm.

"That's not how you do it…" She said. Slowly, she pulled my arm around her lower waist (Pretty damn close to her rear, I must say…), resting it on her thigh. I felt like an oven; I had dreamed of touching Gwen like this for weeks during TDI. She leaned against me, smiling at my tomato-like face.

"You alright…?" She asked. I couldn't speak; I had never expected Gwen to come on THIS strongly at first…

I realized she was teasing me, mocking my old nature.

I smiled.

"So…" I said, rubbing the side of her hip slightly. Being alone in this bunker was making my thinking hazy; I would never be getting this close with Gwen at first if we had hooked up on that reality show… And Gwen seemed to not mind my actions, either.

Junior came over to us, sitting on Gwen's lap and yawning.

"Cody Junior looks tired…" Gwen smiled as it walked around in circles like a cat before settling down in her lap.

"Yeah… But I'm not…"

"Me neither…"

We stared at each other for a moment before I lifted Gwen onto my lap, now wrapping both my arms around her waist and resting them on her stomach, pulling her close to me.

"So…" I repeated.

"Wanna… You know, chat?"

"Nothing would make me happier…"

And we did just that; talked. We didn't kiss or seduce each other in any way… We didn't plan on it, but we were going to stay up all night simply getting to know each other that much more.

For one night, we turned our disaster trip into a paradise.

---

A car pulled up to a large building in the early morning. A single man stepped out. He made his way up the steps.

The words "Coast Guard" were on the back of his uniform.

The man entered the building, walking up to the counter. A woman behind him looked up.

"I need to see the chief," The man simply said.

"Did you find those teens…?"

"No… But we found something alright,"

"What?"

"I'm not sure… But we're gonna need more troops. A lot more troops," The woman shrugged.

"He's in his office… Taking visitors too, lucky you,"

The man headed past the counter and down a hall. The "chief", who was the head of the local guard, was in his office.

"Private Sims?" He looked up to see the man in front of him. He was currently chatting with a high-ranking soldier from the U.S Army.

"Uh… Was I interrupting?" The Coast Guard, Sims, asked.

"Uh… Not at all. The good lieutenant here was just talking about the missing teens… Did you find them.

Sims shook his head slowly.

"Sir, I'm the only one left," The chief raised an eyebrow. The other man simply looked at him, his eyes a bit wide.

"What?"

"The others are all dead. All of them," The chief's eyes widened as well.

"What the hell happened?"

"We found a few crashed canoes that matched the description on the shores of an island… We found some big, abandoned building, and decided to search,"

The Private stopped for a moment.

"Something… Big attacked us. An animal of some sort. But it was unlike any I've ever seen… I didn't get a good enough look to describe it to you, but…" He shook his head. "It just took them down like flies… One after another. The sergeant held it off while I escaped… I doubt he made it,"

"…Where did you say these teens got lost?" The U.S man looked at the Chief.

"A few miles south of Camp Wawanakwa…" The chief answered.

The lieutenant's eye widened even more.

"You can't send any more troops there, sir," He said to the chief.

"What are you…?" But the man as already heading out the door.

"Trust me, chief, let me take it from here,"

"But…"

"Just trust me, sir. Good day!" With that, the man left.

---

The lieutenant left the building, dialing a phone.

"General? This is Lieutenant Joseph… Our suspicions were correct,"

He paused as the other voice spoke.

"The party was attacked by some kind of huge animal… They found "an old, abandoned building"… Only one survived,"

He paused again. He sighed, hesitating for a moment.

"Yes… Project Genesis, sir…"

The other voice spoke again.

"They said they only had one successful subject…"

He stopped once more time to allow the other man to speak.

"The file's name…?"

The Lieutenant hesitated, but spoke.

"…Specimen 031,"

---

It seems the army knows a little bit about what's going on… And it seems love is in the air as well!


	13. Reunited

Alright, there's been speculation as to what 031 is… Or was, at least. This chapter should answer that.

---

The general flipped through the dozens of file folders.

"Where is it…?" He stopped when he found the paper he was looking for. "Alright… I got the file," He said into the phone as he opened it. "Hm… Yes, it fits the description perfectly. I believe they did run into it…"

"Alright, should I get some choppers together to head there…?"

"Are you crazy!?" The general snapped. "We can't send troops there! If word gets out about what we're doing there, they'll be no end to it! We'll have other countries trying the same thing; we'll have news reporters up our ass 24 7!"

"Sir, we can't just ignore this! What will happen if people find out we looked the other way? Then we'll have others exploring the island, and we'll have even more deaths on our hands! Is that better?"

"For all we know, those teenagers are already dead. The Coast Guard didn't even last a day; what makes you think they can survive this long?"

"If we don't find them, we can honestly say they didn't turn up,"

"We can't let the public know about this!"

"And if we do nothing, they'll still find out! Either way, we're going to have to take a big risk. And I suggest we at least try to search for them, sir,"

The general sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"It's your choice, sir; we can either ignore this and risk getting uncovered with a huge death toll on our heads, or we can attempt to find them, and either find out if they turned up dead, or if they're still out there… Maybe we can convince them to stay quiet,"

"…Fine…" The general sighed once more, shaking his head. "We'll organize a search party… But if something goes wrong, you're taking the blame,"

"Of course,"

The lieutenant hung up.

"One way or another… This will not turn out well…"

He told them trying to play God like this was wrong… But they didn't listen…

Now he had to clean up the mess.

---

I yawned, slowly opening my eyes. I had no idea what time it was; just that I was lying on the ground, holding Lindsay in my arms.

Last night's memories filled me.

After I kissed Lindsay, she took it as an invitation to start completely making out within a few seconds; at first I was uncomfortable with it, but…

I don't want to get into the details of how we kissed. Regardless we kissed for… Well, I didn't keep track of time… But it was for quite awhile. Either way, afterwards, we talked for awhile before finally getting to sleep, holding each other like this.

Lindsay was still sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face. I grinned, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

I had no regrets. I did what I did, and I was happy.

But still…

I sighed, my mind drifting to Gwen. If we did meet up… How would I tell her? Would she understand…? I knew Gwen's temper… I was more scared for Lindsay than me…

I jumped when Lindsay made a soft sound, slowly waking up.

"Mmm… Morning…" She said groggily, opening her eyes to see me.

"Hey… Sleep well…?" She smiled, nodding slightly as she got up. "I was dreaming about you all night…" She blushed when I said this, not finding it corny in the slightest.

"Aw Trent…" She hugged me as she said this.

"Alright… How about some food?" I looked towards the storage room.

---

"…And you should've seen Heather's face when she found out she was bald again!"

I burst out laughing, imagining Heather bald again. Cody had just finished telling me a story involving getting revenge on Heather for something… Turns out Cody had to go to the same school as her.

And he was still alive, amazingly.

A small grunt made us look down. Cody Junior moved a bit, an eye opening.

"Huh… Hey, Can you get off me for a sec?" Cody asked. Hesitating for a moment, since I was enjoying myself lying on him like this, I slowly moved off. He stood, stretching his legs for a brief moment, and opened up the hatch.

"…Wow…" Sunlight poured into the bunker.

We… Were up all night?

"Funny… I'm not even tired," Cody shrugged, shutting the hatch. He turned on the light, blinding me for a second.

"I think CJ's hungry…" I heard Cody say. When I finally could see, I saw CJ looking at the storage room door, putting his claws against it every now and then. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Cody grabbed my hand, helping me up.

"Alright, let's…" I stopped when my stomach let out a loud, unladylike growl. My face turned bright red as Cody burst out laughing.

"Looks like he's not the only one…" He kissed my forehead suddenly. "Come on, let's get some breakfast…"

---

We quickly finished eating, placing the garbage in a corner in the storage room.

"What should we do today…?" Lindsay asked. I thought. I figured she'd want to stay here, but…

"Well… Should we just stay here again?" Part of me wanted to go look for the others.

"Shouldn't we try looking for Gwen and Carl?"

"Cody,"

"…Oh yeah…"

"But I thought you were scared," I pointed out. Lindsay's terrified face was still in my memory.

"But that was before…" She hugged me again. "I know you'll protect me if anything happens…"

I blushed, surprised she thought that she trusted me that much.

"Well… If you want…"

We began to remove the barricades.

---

"Should we try looking again?"

Cody looked up from his food.

"What?"

"…Should we try looking for them again…?" I asked, looking towards the hatch. Cody shook his head.

"Look, last time we went out there you nearly got killed by a T. Rex…"

"But he's probably moved on by now! You said they weren't that smart!"

"Remember those dead bodies we saw?"

I was silent.

"Gwen, I know you're worried about the others… But if whatever killed those raptors is hanging around, going out could be suicide,"

"But…" I sighed, annoyed with Cody's thinking. "What happened to doing stuff for others?" Now it was me convincing him to go out.

"There's a difference between being brave and being dumb," He said simply.

"Cody, I know you're afraid of what's out there…"

"Who said I was afraid?" He asked, finishing his food.

"Cody, don't try to…"

"I'm worried about YOU, Gwen. Last time we went out there I could only watch as that monster missed you by inches! If we run into that thing again…"

"But Junior can warn us!" I blurted out.

"…What?"

"Junior… He knew the T. Rex was coming…" I didn't like talking about the baby like it was some type of tool, but it seemed to be working on Cody.

"I guess…" He said, looking at the raptor.

"And who knows? Maybe he'll be able to tell if Trent and Lindsay are around…"

Cody placed a finger and thumb on his chin, thinking.

"Please… We need to keep looking for them…"

"…Alright then," Cody stood. "But at the first sign of danger, we come right back. No helping any more babies, no delays. We can't take any more risks, Gwen," I nodded. I wasn't planning on doing any of that anyways.

Taking a breath, Cody opened the hatch.

---

We decided to go searching in the opposite direction that we came from; neither Lindsay nor I wanted to head back for that lake.

"Do you think that big thing's still around…?" Lindsay asked, walking next to me.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's still in that lake… Maybe it moved on. I don't know much about dinosaurs,"

We continued to move through the thick brush, stopping occasionally to listen for any sort of threat. If we heard anything, we would turn right back around.

---

We decided to try a different direction this time; last time we tried searching the way we came from, hoping we could find Trent and Lindsay. This time though, we took a slightly different route; the baby seemed more than eager to go outside. He was currently walking alongside us.

Gwen was right; if there was any danger nearby, he would be able to tell. Velociraptors had pretty strong senses, and this one was no different.

For now, nothing was close by.

"How far should we go?" Gwen asked.

"Well, we can't go too far… We need to be close enough to the bunker to make it back if we do run into something again,"

"Well, should we at least try to find…"

We stopped when we cleared a few bushes to the side.

In front of us was a huge, open field.

"…A landmark…"

---

"How much farther should we go…?" Lindsay asked.

"We haven't been out here that long, Lindsay," I answered. "Don't tell me you want to go back…"

"But what if we run into something?"

"Look, we won't go too far, alright? But we can't stop now; we've been out here for at most 5 minutes…"

We cleared a few large leaves to the side, and stepped into a clearing.

A big clearing.

"Woah…"

Before us was a large hill.

---

"…Weird…" I said. "Why did the landscape change so fast…?"

"Maybe they cleared the trees here for something?" Gwen asked. I shook my head.

"I wonder if the people here did something to the land… They brought dinosaurs back; maybe they tried to make the island prehistoric as well,"

"Should we keep going?"

"The place is huge and open… We'll see any dinosaur before it sees us, most likely,"

"…Most likely?"

"Well they could be nearby in the trees… But the baby should be able to find them."

"His name is CJ," Gwen said, slightly annoyed.

"Does that really matter right now?" I was in no mood for playing games right now; I was in survival mode.

We headed into the clearing.

---

We started up the hill, Lindsay complaining a bit about how tough it would be.

"Come on, Lindsay… It's not like we're on a luxury cruise,"

"Why couldn't we be going DOWN a hill?" She asked.

A thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, remember how we fell off that ridge? Maybe this hill leads back up it…"

"So Gwen and Cody…" Lindsay tried to piece it together.

"If they're alive, maybe they're up the hill!" I encouraged.

If they're alive.

The word "If" was what worried me…

We made it to the top of the hill in a few minutes; we could see a huge open plain before us.

"Nice view…" Lindsay said, looking out. She had a point; we could get a good view from here.

"HELLO!!" Lindsay called at the top of her lungs suddenly. I looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" I said, angry. Was she trying to get us killed?

"What? Maybe Gwen and Cody can hear us,"

"And maybe some hungry dinos will too…"

"…Sorry!" I looked back down the hill. My eyes widened.

I saw movement below, in the distance.

---

We had been in the field for a few minutes, when Junior stopped.

"Hold up," Cody stopped, looking at him. CJ was looking towards a hill that was off in the distance.

"What is it…?" I asked, not expecting an answer. Cody looked up towards the hill.

"Something's up there… But I can't make it out,"

CJ looked at us for a moment, sniffing. Then it looked towards the hill and sniffed again.

Without warning, it began running towards the hill.

"No, wait!" I started running after him.

Gwen!"

---

"Something's coming," I said quickly, stepping back. "Lindsay, you got something's attention alright…" Lindsay looked.

"What are those…?"

"I don't want to know! Now come on!" I urged her.

"No… Wait…"

Lindsay stepped forward.

"Lindsay!"

"…It's them," She said quietly.

"What…?"

"…It's… It's them!"

Lindsay started running down the hill towards the things.

"No, wait…"

I finally was able to make the figures out.

I followed.

---

"Cody…" I stopped for a minute. "Look…"

Cody's eyes widened.

"Oh my God…"

Lindsay and Trent were running towards us.

We started sprinting as fast as we could towards them.

---

There was no doubt; it was them.

I pulled Gwen into a strong embrace when we finally caught up.

"Oh my God, Gwen…" We were both smiling. Lindsay and Cody had joined in our hug; I wasn't necessarily hugging Gwen out of love, but…

Oh for God's sake, don't think about that now!

"I was starting to think we'd lost you guys…" I said. Lindsay was overjoyed they were alive; she was practically squealing.

I looked down, my eyes widening.

"What the heck is that?" I asked, breaking off Gwen.

"Oh, him…?" She lifted the tiny creature up. "Don't worry, it's a baby… He's harmless," I raised an eyebrow.

"We found a baby Velociraptor with dead parents. Gwen insisted on taking it back…" Cody explained. He smiled. "Good thing too, since without him, we may have never found you…"

"He must've heard Lindsay," I said. I smiled at her. "Good thing you called out…"

Finally, we were together again. I didn't want to question; for the moment, I was just happy they were alive.

That was, at least, until a monstrous, familiar roar broke through the air.

We parted.

"What was that?" Gwen asked. I recalled hearing that same noise yesterday.

"…We need to move. Now,"

"What was that!?" Gwen demanded. She looked at Cody, who looked at me. I saw something move through the trees in the distance.

"No time to explain; run!" Cody looked back to see something begin to emerge.

"You've got to be…"

Our reunion was cut short as the massive Spinosaurus stepped through the trees; I could just barely make out a small scar on its arm.

"Follow us!" I ordered, heading back up the hill. Gwen and Cody's bunker was in the other direction; we had no choice.

We ran for our lives as the massive beast began to follow.

---

The wind blew in its face; a scent was in it. This normally would not have surprised the creature; it could always smell the creatures on the island.

But it knew this smell.

It had picked up traces of these scents yesterday, but they always vanished it had assumed it was just imagining things, but now it could pinpoint the smell.

4 peculiar scents. 4 human scents.

They were miles away, but it would find them.

And it would kill them.

---

Alright, this wasn't my best chapter, I know. I wasn't looking forward to the reunion; I no good at making things super emotional…


	14. Clash of the Titans

What better way to spend my free time than with another chapter?

---

The hill did little to stop the hungry creature; it kept up with us just fine. Thankfully, going DOWN the hill was different; the giant had to move a bit slower to keep its balance and not fall over. But that didn't do much; it was still hot on our trail.

"Which way?" I asked.

"Uh… Here!" Trent hesitated, pointing towards some trees. "That's where we came out…"

"…No, I think we came out that way…" Lindsay pointed.

Great. They didn't even know the way they came.

"Oh forget it! Let's just get out of this field!" Gwen yelled, bolting straight for the trees. Lindsay leapt onto Trent's back as we entered the forest. I looked back to see the monster behind us begin to try to bush the trees apart, determined to catch us.

Much to my dismay, the area we entered was not too dense; the spino could easily chase us through here. I hope those two knew where they were going…

"Crap. This doesn't look familiar at all…" Trent was looking around frantically.

Well that's just great.

"Look, what's important is that we keep moving. If we find denser forest, we can probably lose it!" I yelled. "That thing's primarily a fisher, most likely; it won't chase us for long.

"Good to have your brain back, man…"

"Thank me later; just keep running!" I could hear the stomps of the dinosaur behind us, but I didn't look back.

"Lindsay, do YOU recognize any of this?" Gwen asked. Lindsay shook her head.

"I wasn't really paying attention…"

Good ole' Lindsay, always too dumb to realize how much danger we were really in.

"Well I guess we just need to find… HOLY…"

I tackled Gwen just the massive jaws swooped down at her from the side. The creature was running alongside us, barely concealed by a few trees.

"Left! Left!" Trent yelled, helping us up. We made a hard left turn; the spino had to slow down for a second to make the same move.

"We can't run like this forever!" Gwen yelled, panting a bit. "We'll tire out before that thing stops!"

"What do we do…?" Lindsay looked at me.

I thought. Thought as hard as I could.

We cleared some bushes and found ourselves face to face with a rocky wall.

A dead end.

And the Spinosaur was approaching us fast.

"…No…"

Lindsay clung to Trent harder; Gwen backed against the wall.

The titan emerged, eyeing us hungrily.

"Cody…?"

…

I had nothing. This thing was an apex predator.

"…We can only do one thing now…" I gulped. "Pray,"

The Spinosaurus seemed to know we were cornered, as it slowed down, now walking towards us.

I saw CJ's head turn out of the corner of my eye.

Now, I don't think I'll ever know if what happened next was pure luck or a miracle from God, but it happened.

CJ leapt in front of us, reared up, and screamed at the top of its lungs.

At first, the killer stopped a few meters in front of us. It took a step back as the sudden high pitched noise filled the air.

But it was stunned only for a brief moment. I was confused as to why the raptor did that…

That is, of course, until a much louder, more powerful roar answered it.

And I recognized it instantly. Gwen's head turned towards where the sound came from, eyes wide. The sound also caught the Spinosaurus's attention; it turned towards the sound.

"What was that!?" Lindsay yelled.

_**Thump**_

It was coming.

_**Thump**_

A tree fell in the distance; others rattled. The sailed creature in front of us made a low, crocodile-like hiss.

_**THUMP**_

A growl was heard in the trees; the moving brush got closer.

"Cody… Gwen…?" Trent saw our terrified faces. "What is that…?"

We covered our ears as a much closer, angrier roar erupted from the forest.

A massive figure moved into view.

The Spinosaur crouched slightly, spreading its legs a bit. Its teeth showed as it hissed again.

The Tyrannosaurus emerged, roaring once more at the intruder that stood before it.

This was ITS hunting ground. ITS territory.

The two behemoths had lost all interest in us; they simply stared at each other, growling and hissing.

"Alright…" I whispered. "Get ready…"

The game of chicken ended; the spino charged.

And we took the tiny window of opportunity to run to the trees just as the duel began.

---

The larger, sailed lizard made the first strike, grabbing at the T. Rex's shoulders with its longer arms. It dug its claws into its hide, trying to bite at its huge neck. The T. Rex pushed against it, causing the titans to become engaged in a power struggle.

The spino took a step forward. It was bigger, and stronger than the other predator. But the T. Rex suddenly slipped out of it grasp, ramming it with its enormous head. The larger monster stumbled back, shaken up by the battering ram of a skull that had just rammed it. The T. Rex seized the opportunity to ram its opponent again, this time trying to grip its neck from the front. The Spinosaur anticipated its move, stepping to the side. The Tyrannosaur's head still hit it, but the jaws missed. The crocodilian-like creature gripped the T. Rex again, grapping its head and trying to claw at its eyes. It sank its teeth into the muscular neck of its enemy, trying to bite down hard enough to crush it. However, it was used to fish and smaller creatures; that's what its jaws were built for. They were meant to grab rather than break.

The sudden force of the T. Rex's tail slamming into its side caught it off guard; it nearly fell over. The smaller titan tried to attack again, only to be countered as the spino sank its toe claws into its foot as it stood on it. The Spinosaurus grabbed it again, and once more tried to get a grip on its neck. It pressed as hard as it could; adrenaline pumped through it now as it began to overpower the feeble creature. It got to its neck again, and bit down. Not that it was in front, the tail was no threat…

But it roared in anger and pain as a stinging, painful sensation hit its chest. It recoiled; seeing the bleeding injury on its torso.

It had gotten too close; it had forgotten about the T. Rex's arms.

Though small, they were incredibly powerful; it grabbed at the wound for a second, the stinging enraging it.

Big mistake.

The T. Rex gave it a sort of uppercut with its head, and seized its neck within its mammoth mouth. The T. Rex had the most powerful bite force of any known animal, and it was about to show why.

Unlike the fisher that stood thrashing in its jaws, the T. Rex had power. It was not necessarily as strong as the Spinosaur, and maybe not quite as smart, but it had a stronger jaw.

And that was what mattered in this fight. It bit.

_**CccccCCCCRrrrrRRRRAAAAAAcccCKCKCKKKKK**_

A deafening snap was heard as the mighty jaws turned the bones of the Spinosaurus's neck into nothing but shattered splinters and marrow.

It fell to the ground instantly, blood flowing from its neck. The T. Rex placed a foot onto the dead body, and threw back its head as a long, triumphant bellow erupted from its throat.

It sent a message to all things within miles: This was ITS land, and any rival who dared to enter would be eradicated.

The victor stood, staring at its dead opponent. It tore into the neck wound as it began to feed.

---

The deafening roar caused us to throw our hands over our ears again; by the sounds of it, the T. Rex had won.

"Holy crap…" Trent looked back. "What the hell was that?"

"T. Rex must've won…" I muttered. Gwen simply shook her head, amazed.

"Talk about luck…" She smiled as she looked down at the baby creature next to her. "See Cody? I told you rescuing it was a good idea!"

I sighed, but shook my head, chuckling.

"Guess you were…" I had to admit; if it wasn't for that little guy, we might all be in the stomach of a Spinosaurus…

The others laughed as well; we were safe.

"Alright, let's keep moving… that roar was for territory; anything else within miles of it would've run off it they heard it. We shouldn't have to worry about any other predators for now…"

We kept moving; all we had to do now was find a bunker and wait. For once, I had confidence.

We were going to make it out alive.

---

The thunderous roar did nothing to stop it; the large creature did not frighten it at all. While it would prefer to avoid it, it would confront the enormous beast if need be. Its mind was set on one thing right now; the humans.

It would find them.

And it would kill them.

It was beginning to close in on the scent… They were about a mile away now…

---

Woot! T. Rex is number one! Take that Jurassic Park 3! Yeah… Ahem… Thanks for reading!


	15. Specimen 031

Man, trying to balance my three stories is tough…

Sorry about the massive delay, but I've just been stumped on this story for awhile. I'll try not to make the next update take as long…

---

We had been walking for quite awhile now; I'd have to guess at least 15 minutes. The thick forest just seemed to go on forever…

"How much longer…?" Lindsay whined, clearly sick of walking.

"We need to keep moving until we find one of those bunkers," Cody reminded her. "Luckily, we have a while to look... I hope…"

"You hope?" Trent looked at him. "I thought you said we shouldn't be running into any trouble for miles,"

"Exactly. We SHOULDN'T. But you can never be too sure out here… I figured you would've realized that by now," Cody stopped. "…Hey, am I the only one who hears that?"

We all stopped, listening for whatever it was Cody was hearing. I could just barely make out a small sound.

Running water.

"I hear it too," I spoke up, looking in the direction it was coming from.

"Is that water?" Trent asked, as he began running towards the sound.

"Careful…" Cody started after him. "Don't get too far ahead Trent," Lindsay and I followed.

It wasn't long before we reached a clearing, revealing a shallow stream.

"Thank God…" Cody sighed, walking up to it. "Alright, it could be awhile before we find any shelter, so we should drink up,"

"Ew… Drink THAT?" Lindsay pointed at the water, sticking her tongue out.

"Looks clean enough to me," Trent shrugged, following Cody's advice and making a scoop out of his hands.

"Come on, Lindsay… It's either this or dehydrating," I reminded her, getting myself a drink.

"Alright, I think we should start moving along this little creek…" Cody stood, finishing. "There's no dense forest as far as I can tell, and if the people who were here before us were smart, they would have built a bunker near the water,"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "It's not like we have any better ideas," At this point, I was going along with anything Cody suggested; he knew what he was doing.

I just hoped he was right about there being no predators around…

---

It leapt out of the tree-filled area, finding a clearing with a small line of water before it. It sniffed the air.

They were close.

The creature started to move along the bank of the stream, closing in on its quarry.

---

Once the others were done getting water, we started heading down the creek's bank, being sure to stay away from the trees.

"So how'd you guys manage?" I asked Trent, breaking the silence.

"Well, after we got separated by those big raptors, we fell off a ridge. We landed next to a lake, which I went to drink from…" He looked at Lindsay. "She stayed back… Thank God, too; she was about to warn me about the Spinosaurus hiding in the lake,"

I looked at him, shocked.

"We got chased by it… The same one from before, I think. Thankfully, we found a bunker just before it got us…"

"Don't forget the part where it grabbed you when we got inside and I stabbed its arm!" Lindsay cut in.

"…I was getting to that…" He said, blushing a bit.

He was embarrassed about being rescued from that thing?

"She got its arm with a pipe…" He rubbed the back of his head. "It was pretty amazing, honestly,"

"Well WE got chased down by a T. Rex," I explained, grinning. "Gwen here rescued Cody Junior over there just as it showed up…"

"…Cody Junior?" Trent asked.

Uh oh.

"You know, him!" Gwen smirked at me, holding the raptor up. It made a small, cheerful noise. Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you name it that…?" He asked slyly.

"Uh…" I didn't want to tell Trent that I had pretty much stolen his girlfriend...

Then it hit me; how WERE we going to explain that to him if we got out of here?

"Look, can we talk about it later?" I asked quickly. "We need to focus on…"

"Ah!" Gwen yelped.

"What's wrong?" Trent and I both asked, turning. The baby was squirming around in her arms, scratching her a bit. She dropped him.

"Ow…" She rubbed her arm, a small scrape on it. I ran over.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah… Just a little scratch…" She looked down, seeing the juvenile creature staring intently down the bank, opposite the direction we were going. Suddenly, it bore its teeth, snarling as menacingly as it could. It crouched down, leaping back and forth, growling and hissing.

"What the hell is wrong with that thing!?" Trent looked a little frightened. I looked in the direction it was looking, bit saw nothing.

But I didn't want to risk it.

"It can't be good," I said quickly. Gwen grabbed the angry baby, which did little to resist.

"I thought you said there weren't going to be any predators!" Lindsay yelled, aware that there was something nearby.

"I said we shouldn't," I corrected her as we started moving down the bank. "Maybe it's the T. Rex…"

The sudden, bone-chilling sound that tore through the air said otherwise. I didn't even know how to describe the noise, outside the fact that it was not human.

"Move!" I yelled as we started to run down the bank. I made out a small speck far behind us.

Something was chasing us.

---

…

They were finally in its line of sight. 4 humans… And one of those small, feathery creatures as well…

Its heart began to pump as its desire to spill blood increased; its legs began to move faster now that it could SEE the helpless creatures.

---

I looked back again; the creature was gaining on us, that much I could tell. It was still too far away to describe, but I was in no hurry to find out.

"The trees!" Gwen yelled. I nodded, following her towards them. As always, Lindsay got onto Trent's back as the 4 of us headed into the thick woods once more. In all honesty, I was a bit curious as to what was chasing us…

What creature was dumb enough to ignore a T. Rex's territorial boundaries?

---

The pathetic animals headed into the trees. They knew it was hunting them. They were only delaying the inevitable, really… It was created specifically to hunt down any and all human it was told to, no matter what the danger.

But these ones were younger and weaker… There would be no enjoyment in killing them as quickly and efficiently as the others…

Oh no, it was going to have some fun with these ones…

It headed into the forest; it ran through the trees as quickly and effortlessly as it did in the clearing. These objects did not slow it down…

But they did slow the humans down…

---

We continued running through the forest, making sure to stay together. This part of the island was much denser; it was hard to see where we were going most of the time.

"What do you think is chasing us?" Trent yelled to me.

"Could be anything! It wasn't as big as the T. Rex though…"

But really, what was it? Raptors hunted in pairs and groups, so that ruled them out… And that was all we saw on this island.

Then it finally hit me, like a bug hitting a windshield.

"…The only reason something would be in this part of the island is because it knows it can overcome a T. Rex…" I said.

"What's that supposed to mean? You said it was smaller,"

"It was…" I was silent as we kept running.

"So what do you think it is?" Gwen asked, panting as she began to run out of breath.

"AAAAAHH!!"

Lindsay screamed as an enormous creature suddenly leapt out in front of us, moving so fast it was nothing but a blur for a moment.

We stopped dead in our tracks. For a moment, time seemed to freeze.

The abomination before us was larger than the Utahraptors by probably a foot or two in height and length. Its entire body was covered in a thick, muscular layer of brown-black skin. Bony spines ran down the monster's back. Its claws were grotesquely large and curved; every toe and hand claw was the size of a raptor's big toe. The creature's bared teeth were massive; they looked several inches long, looking like a row of jagged daggers… No, TWO rows. Its mouth had TWO rows of teeth on the top and bottom.

But the thing that gave away this creature's identity were the two crests on its head. They were both covered in bony spikes, like two buzz saws.

"…Dilophosaurus…" I managed to say as the creature simply stared at us.

"…I've… Seen those in books… There's no way that's one…" Trent stammered.

Then he finally realized the truth.

"It… It is one… Just…" I could hardly speak. "…Mutated…"

"M-mutated?" Gwen repeated. "Then… This…"

"Yeah…" The creature continued to stare at us, as if it was enjoying our terror. "S-Specimen 031…"

This was the result of Project Genesis. This was the butcher that was responsible for the slaughter at the building. This was the thing designed to be the ultimate weapon.

And it was standing right in front of us.

031 suddenly took a step back, remaining silent as it stared.

What was it doing…?

It jerked its head to the side slightly a few times.

…

It… It was giving us a head start.

"What's it…" Trent couldn't finish.

Gwen cracked.

"RUN!!" She screamed, losing all sense of rational thought. She took off like a bullet, forgetting all about us. The baby was still with her when she did.

Then, right before our eyes, the murderous beast started after her, completely ignoring us.

…It was making a game out of this.

---

The female with the baby creature was the first to go. Not caring about the other 3 at the moment, the hunter started after its prey. Giving the creature a false sense of hope entertained the sick creature immensely; it made sure to let the female get far ahead. It mattered little.

They would all perish soon enough.

---

"Cody… What do we do…?" Lindsay shook me. I simply stared towards the direction the two had gone; I was out of tune with the outside world now.

That thing took down dozens of armed adults…

Gwen was nothing more than a chew toy to it.

Suddenly, something filled my body; I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I became fueled with energy. Even though I knew what I was doing was certain death, only one thing was going off in my mind right now.

Protect Gwen.

Love makes us do crazy things, they say… And now I understood. I was no longer in control of my actions anymore.

I ran after the killer faster than I had ever run before.

---

The biggest threat has finally arrived. Is this the end for the 4 teens? Find out next time!


	16. Love

Alrighty, a week off of school. I should be able to get more updates for this in. Hopefully I can finish it up…

---

I panicked; that THING was after Gwen, and now Cody was CHASING them. Lindsay was clinging to me, terrified.

"What do we do!?" She yelled, panicking. I was silent for a moment.

"I… I don't know…" They were too far ahead to capture by now, and besides, what good did it do? That thing could take bullets; what would WE be able to do to it?

But if we didn't go after them and survived, we'd be separated again.

It was either all of us or none of us.

"…Come on," I said, helping her onto my back. "We're going after them,"

I headed in the direction the others went.

---

I continued sprinting through the forest, the trees blinding me. I could feel the twigs and branches brush and scrape against me; the forest was even denser here. But I didn't care at the moment. I could hear the heavy footsteps close behind me. Cody Junior whimpered, as terrified as I was.

And then the root happened.

I tripped over an exposed root, losing my balance almost instantly. I fell to the ground, tumbling a few yards before coming to a stop.

No…

I scrambled to my feet, only to get knocked over again by something shoving me. I turned my head as I rolled to the ground, hitting a tree.

The abomination towered over me, staring at me with a bloodthirsty gaze.

I was going to die now.

I was going to freaking die now.

---

It was through with its games; this human was tired and hurt. It had been toyed with long enough.

But dragging out its death could still be amusing…

It stepped forward slowly, relishing every moment.

---

I wanted to get to my feet and run, but my body refused to move. And either way, it wouldn't do any good; the thing was stepping forward now, deliberately moving slowly to play with my mind. I backed against the tree a little more, praying something would happen. But I knew nothing would be able to stop this monster. I held the baby raptor in my arms tightly. A million thoughts raced through my head as the experiment crept closer. What about the others? Would they get away in time? Would they find a bunker and get home safely? How would the others take the news of my death? What about my parents?

What about Cody…?

Cody… I wouldn't be able to tell him how much he really meant to me. I was never going to get a chance to show him how much I really cared about him… I mean, the night we spent together was nice and all… But I never told him a few things. And I only kissed him once…

Oh, but that wasn't important!

I would never be able to tell him how strong my attraction to him was! I would never be able to feel him lie against me again!

I would never get to tell him I loved him.

…

A single tear fell as I came to this realization.

Why did this have to happen? Why did we have to get stuck here? Why did God let this creature exist?

Why us…?

Well, at least I would get to see if Heaven's as good as they say it is… Maybe Cody will be there even if he's alive…

I shut my eyes, readying myself for death. Cody ran through my mind one final time as I felt the hot breath of the mutated animal on my face…

---

I broke through the trees as fast as I could (Faster, even). The twigs and branches whipped against me; I ignored the stinging pain they caused. The only thing on my mind was getting to Gwen.

Please be okay… Please be alive!

I suddenly stopped when I saw something up ahead. I nearly screamed.

Gwen was pinned against a tree, the mutated Dilophosaurus opening its too-filled mouth as it loomed over her.

No… I was too late.

_It's never too late!_

In the face of certain death, adrenaline took over my body. No…

LOVE took over my body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" I screamed, making a war cry as I charged blindly at the monster. I lunged.

---

It stopped when it heard the scream behind it. Suddenly, it felt a force hit it from behind. Though it brought no pain, it felt something cling onto its back.

One of the other humans had climbed it.

---

Cody's yell made me open my eyes. I saw the huge creature suddenly rear back, a loud roar escaping its mouth. It jumped back, moving its body forcefully.

That's when I saw Cody on its back, clinging to one of the spines on the back of its neck for dear life.

"CODY!!" I screamed, standing up. What the HELL was he doing?

"GWEN, RUN!!" He ordered, grunting as the bio-weapon thrashed about, trying to shake him off. "FIND THE OTHERS! GET AWAY!!"

I could see tears falling from his eyes as he did this. But regardless, I stayed rooted to the ground. My brain screeched at me to run, but my heart didn't listen. My legs did not move. I couldn't control myself anymore. Cody inched up the creature's neck, getting to its head. He grasped two of the many spikes on the creature's twin crests, the rest of his body swinging wildly.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON FOREVER!!" He continued to shout at the top of his lungs.

"CODY!!" I repeated as one of his hands slipped off. He gripped the creature again, shutting his eyes. "FORGET ABOUT ME! JUST GO!!"

But my heart continued to win the fight; I stayed where I was.

---

The pathetic, yet annoying creature continued to stay latched onto it. It grew tired of these games. Not caring about making it slow, it stopped moving suddenly. It prepared to strike the human on top of it with its long, powerful tail.

Little did the killing machine suspect, this would be the very first mistake it would make in its existence.

It struck with its whip-like tail just as the human lost its hold.

---

My hands were sweaty, and I was tired now. The fuel in my body had worn off.

I lost my grip as I slid off the massive creature, falling to the ground. I could hear Gwen screaming my name as I did.

Gwen…

But little did I know, falling off of it would save both out lives.

---

The tail struck its head, right between the crests. This is where the human had last been.

But just before it moved its lightning-fast tail, it felt the weight of the creature move off of it.

But it was too late.

_**CCCCCCCRACK**_

The immensely powerful tail made a whip-like noise as it struck the creature's skull.

It froze for a moment, the tail returning to its normal position. The strike baffled it. How could it have missed? How could it have made a mistake?

Then, a new feeling overwhelmed it.

…

Pain.

The creature screeched loudly as a sharp, throbbing sensation shot through its skull. The might of its own bones and muscle were one of the very few things that could damage it, and they had.

It thrashed its body wildly, making more loud screams and roars as the terrible feeling coursed through its head. It had never experienced pain before, having an insanely low tolerance to it. The feeling was absolutely unbearable.

It looked at the male human that now lied on the ground next to it, staring up at it with fear.

Rage fueled its body. This creature had harmed it.

…

This creature… This human… Had damaged it.

It had overcome it.

It had outsmarted it.

The monster experienced another new feeling at that moment, and it took it a moment to realize what it was.

Fear.

It was experiencing fear. Fear of this human.

It took a step back. It saw the human move.

It had to get away.

It turned, and quickly bolted off. It did not care about the others at the moment; that one human had managed to do something no other human had done before.

It needed to run until the pain and fear both went away.

---

I simply stared in disbelief as the murderous creature suddenly turned tail and run.

Cody collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

Finally able to move, I quickly moved over to him, kneeling down.

"Hey…" He said, smiling as he continued to breathe. "You… you alright…?"

"Of course…" I smiled back. "I'm fine…" The two falls I had may have scraped and bruised me, but I could hardly feel them. "But what about you?" I said worryingly.

"Oh… Heh…" He flashed his old cocky grin. "I'm fine… Just hurt my arms a bit from the fall,"

I shook my head for a moment.

"What the HELL were you thinking?" I said, half angry and half thankful. "That thing could've torn you apart…"

"I… I had to save you…" He replied, getting up. "That thing was about to tear YOU apart,"

"That still doesn't make it a good reason to ride that thing like a bull!" I yelled, annoyed with his response.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch as you died, Gwen," He said rather firmly. But his eyes were full of compassion and purity. "I… I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't try to help,"

"But why do something that suicidal? It just doesn't make sense… Did you really think you could kill it?"

"No… But I was hoping I could at least give you time to get away,"

Why?

"Why kill yourself to save me?" I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but it just didn't make sense to me. People did that in movies and stuff, but this was real life.

"Gwen… You're the reason I live…" He said. "Without you, I don't think I'd WANT to stay alive…"

I felt tears begin to form.

"Gwen… I love you…"

I embraced him, emotions flooding me.

"Oh Cody…!" I didn't care how sudden it was or how endangered we were.

It took me until death was staring me in face to come to a realization.

"I know we've had our differences and all…But last night, in the bunker… It changed me Cody…" I moved my head so I could see him, smiling. "Cody… I love you too…"

All sorts of emotions rose up in me like a wildfire as I said this. But I meant every word.

Instead of speaking, he pressed his lips against mine, his eyes shut. I immediately gave in, parting my mouth slightly as I kissed back, pushing my lips against his as well.

But before it could get any farther than that, we heard noises. We separated.

I could barely make out Trent and Lindsay's voices. It wasn't long before I could see them.

"Over here!" Cody yelled. They picked up speed.

"Oh my God, you're okay!" Trent said, relieved to see us.

"…Where's that 031 thing…?" Lindsay asked.

"Gone," I said. "Cody scared it off!" This brought a blush to his face.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…"

"Really?" Trent cut in. "How the heck did you do that?"

Cody stood.

"Look, we'll discuss it later… We need to keep looking," In an instant, he was back into his survival state. But he was also correct.

"He's right…" I stood, dusting myself off a bit. We began moving through the woods once more.

"So, what exactly happened?" Trent asked, still curious.

"Well… I got chased down by it, and was about to get killed… But then Cody showed up and jumped onto its back. Eventually, it tried to hit him with its tail, and hit its own head!" I explained quickly. "It froze up for a minute, and then ran off,"

"Must not be used to pain…" Trent inferred.

"It's designed to be a flawless killing machine, so I would imagine not," Cody agreed.

We moved a few more shrubs aside, and stopped.

"Holy…" My jaw dropped.

"Is… Is that…?"

I nodded as Lindsay spoke.

Before us was a large metal object. A hatch was on top of it.

…

We had found it.

"Oh my God…" Cody ran to it, being followed almost immediately. "Help me with this!"

All 4 of us quickly opened the bunker door up.

We had found it.

The door opened as we began to climb in.

We were finally here. We were finally together, and finally safe.

---

It slowed down, the pain finally receding.

It was still confused and amazed that it had been outsmarted; there was something that could beat it on this island.

And it was a human; the thing that it was designed to kill.

How could it fulfill its purpose if it couldn't even kill a juvenile? How could it survive if stronger, smarter ones showed up?

Suddenly, it cried out. Pain returned to its head in full force.

But wait…

That wasn't the same kind of pain from before… It was a new kind. It felt… Deeper…

And it grew worse with every passing second.

Suddenly, it felt more pain shoot through its entire body. It collapsed on one knee as its body shook and quaked violently,

Something was happening to it…

Deep inside the creature, changes were occurring. The black liquid that it had been injected with that was still pumping through its blood stream, but had been inactive, suddenly started to become active once more. It moved rapidly throughout the body of the creature, flowing through its many organs and systems in minutes. A good majority of it went straight to its brain.

Something had surpassed it. Something was a threat to it.

It wasn't strong enough to fulfill its goals.

It was… Inefficient.

Throughout the monster's innards, cells began to rapidly reshape and reform. They grew and divided in seconds, mutating and multiplying at an alarming rate.

It needed to beat this new threat.

It needed to become stronger.

The Dilophosaurus screeched as the pain's magnitude increased quickly.

The creature's skin began to change. It became a darker color, thickening. The outlines of massive bones began to show in certain areas. Its bone and muscle mass grew quickly; it grew nearly another whole foot in less than a minute. Its Pupils shrank, its eyes becoming two black, hollow orbs. The spines on its back and neck grew and twisted, giving them a much more menacing look. Its claws curved as they grew a few extra inches. Its tail rippled beneath the skin; suddenly, the skin at the very tip burst open as the bone tore it apart. A large, bony sphere took its place, several spikes shooting out of it from all sides, giving its tail a mace-like appearance. Its crests grew narrow and long, becoming two bony horns covered in barb-like spikes. Its teeth grew even more, jutting out of it mouth much like a Mako Shark's does. And as if it hadn't gone through enough, a pair of huge, bony tusks suddenly tore through its flesh, right beneath its mouth. The wounds healed up instantly.

The "additions" stopped.

The abomination was beyond recognition; nobody would be able to tell it was once a Dilophosaurus.

And there was only one thing on its mind.

Revenge.

It was through playing around; it would kill that human if it was the last thing it'd do.

But not yet… No, they were expecting it… It will find them later.

And it WILL kill them.

---

Woah! It seems 031 had a trick up its sleeve IT didn't even know about.


	17. Confessions

I want to focus on this story, because it is almost done. 3 more chapters, MAYBE 4…

---

"Alright… We're safe…" I sighed with relief as we locked the bunker's door.

"You sure you're alright…?" Gwen asked me with a worried look, examining my arm. I smiled.

"Don't worry… It's just a small bruise is all," I reassured her. "We should see if there's a first aid kit; you look a little scratched up," I reminded her of her own injuries as I stood up.

"What's this "Red Cross" thing…?" Lindsay came out of the storage room at that moment, holding up a small box.

Trent, Gwen, and I all looked at each other.

"Um… Just let us see it, please," Trent said, obviously just as amazed with her stupidity as I was. She handed the kit to him, which he opened up.

"Alright…" We proceeded to go through it, taking everything we needed to patch up the minor injuries we had sustained on this little trip of ours. From bandages to disinfectant to ice packs, we were done in about 10 minutes. The worst was probably my arm. Not that it was broken or anything, but it was still pretty sore.

Afterwards, we had to barricade the bunker's entrance. According to Trent and Lindsay, that 031 thing could open up the hatch. So we found some pipes and stuck them up there.

"Well, now we're all healed up and everything…" I said once we had put the kit away. "…Now what?"

"Well, I assume we're just going to wait here until a rescue team arrives?" Trent asked. I nodded.

"We've got a lot of supplies; we could last months in this bunker before we would have to move on," Gwen commented, looking towards the storage room. "But what about that experiment? Do you think they'll be able to stop it?"

Gwen raised a good point.

"Maybe they've made something special to use on it…" Lindsay pitched in. "I mean, wasn't this an army thing…?"

"Well, if whoever was behind this… Project… Knows we're here, I'm sure they do. That or they're working on it," Trent explained. I nodded.

"But…" Gwen thought for a moment. "What if they don't want to risk uncovering this? What if they leave us here…?"

Crap, she was on to something.

"I doubt they'd care if they lost 4 lives to keep this a secret…" Gwen sighed.

"Don't think like that…" Trent spoke up. "Think about it; how do you think people will react if they refuse to send help?"

"He's got a point," I said, trying to keep a positive outlook at this point.

"I guess… But still…"

"Hey, we've got a long time to wait," I reminded her. I looked back towards the storage room. "Now, let's see if there's anything interesting back there…"

I got up and headed to the storage room.

---

I sat down next to Trent after Cody went into the next room.

"…Hey…" I said quietly. I didn't know how I was going to tell him…

"…Yo…" He said at about the same volume, looking down. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something… What, I don't know.

"So… How were things when you two got separated," I saw Lindsay look at us for a moment before following Cody into the storage room.

Hm…

"Uh… Fun…?" He said, laughing nervously. I giggled a bit, rubbing my arm as I looked away. "What about you…?"

"Oh, me…? Nothing much…" I picked up Junior. "Just this," I smiled.

"That reminds me… Why'd you name him Cody Junior again?"

Oh crap.

"Uh… Well…" I blushed, stumped on what to say.

"Gwen…?" He asked, looking at me.

He grinned.

"Is there something you want to tell me…?"

Why the HELL was he smiling?

"Trent…" I took a breath. "CodyandIkissed,"

Trent looked up, sighing.

"You know… We've been fighting a lot, haven't we?" I have no idea how this got brought up.

"…Yeah…" I said quietly, looking down. I sighed as well. "Look, Trent… This is sort of what I wanted to talk to you about…" I shut my eyes. "Look, there's no easy way to say this, but…"

"You wanna break up," He finished for me. I looked at him, surprised. He shook his head, taking a breath. "Look… I've been feeling the same way, honestly…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I just figured this wasn't the best time to talk about it, you know?"

"I guess… But since I brought it up…"

"Look, I've got a confession too…" I looked at him again. "Well… Lindsay and I… We kind of… Um…"

"I get it…" I smiled.

We both laughed.

"Wow, a day away from each other and we both cheat?" Trent laughed as we stood up.

"What's so funny?" A voice came as Cody stepped out, holding a few things.

"Oh… Oh nothing…" I said, still laughing. Cody simply looked at us with a confused look for a moment, and then grinned.

"You told each other, eh?"

"You knew?" Trent stopped laughing.

"Lindsay just finished talking to me about it…" He shook his head, chuckling.

Can you say awkward moment?

---

"What'd you find?" Trent asked me, pointing to the stuff I was holding.

"Let's see… Playing cards… A bottle for spin the bottle…" Gwen blushed at this. "Chess, Risk, Stratego…" I dropped a pile of board games. "And these,"

"Geez these people planned ahead…" Gwen said, looking through them.

"Guess they figured they'd be here awhile," I shrugged. "What should we do?"

"Well we could play poker or something…" Trent suggested, eyeing the cards.

"Well I know Texas Hold 'Em," I said, sitting down. Lindsay had finally come out of the storage room, sitting down with us.

Now that all our relationship issues were cleared up, we could finally all settle down and have some fun for once…

---

The drone of the propellers slowed as the 3 choppers approached the shores of the island, lowering to the ground.

"Alright, men, everybody out! Move, move, move!" A voice ordered as a total of 25 men emerged from the 3 vehicles. These were U.S army soldiers, sent by their commanding officer to rescue 4 lost teenagers.

"Alright, everybody…" A voice spoke as one Lieutenant Joseph stepped out of one of the choppers. "You've all been briefed on what to look for, but just to be sure… We are locating 4 teenage Caucasians, 2 male and 2 female. The island is full of vicious predators, so be alert at all times. But be especially careful of this…" He held out a large picture of a strange-looking creature. "Codename: 031. It's an experiment gone wrong. Your weapons will be unable to harm it; if you should encounter it, get back here as fast as you can. We have a weapon specifically designed to take it down,"

"Permission to speak?" A voice cut him off.

"…Yes, private, what is it?"

"Why not just wait here for the 031 thing? Or why not just take the weapon with us?"

"Well, we could spend days waiting for it to come to us. For all we know, we may never run into it. But every minute we waste is another chance for those survivors to be dead. And as for your other question, the weapon is completely experimental. We had no way of testing it beforehand, so the results could be disastrous," He paused. "Now then, if these 4 are still alive, they will most likely be in one of these," He held up another large picture of one of the many bunkers on the island. "So try to look for them. If you find anything, contact the rest of us. Any question?"

"No sir!" The rest yelled in unison.

"Good! Now move!"

With that said, the soldiers headed out for the dense forest.

---

A sudden, powerful scent filled its new, more powerful nostrils; dozens of humans had just landed on the island.

…

But no… It would not hunt them yet. They were no doubt here to find the others.

Including the one that had harmed it.

Once they found the others… THEN it would strike.

---

I'm stopping here. Don't worry; the next chapter will be a longer and a lot more interesting than this one.


	18. The Nightmare Ends

2 more chapters to go! But if you liked this story, you may be interested in checking my newest addition, Left 4 Drama. Very similar… But it will be rated M soon.

---

"Full House," I said, grinning as I threw my cards down. Trent and Lindsay sighed, throwing lesser hands down. I smirked at Cody, who had a rather serious look on his face. "Come on, can't take a loss?"

"I don't know…" He threw down a hand with 4 aces. "Can you?"

He laughed as he took the chips in the pile.

"Wha… But… CHEATER!!" I yelled in a joking way. "I hate this game," I said, folding my arms and pouting.

Everyone else laughed, causing me to blush. I forgot Trent and Lindsay were still here…

I returned to my normal look.

"You can do that all you want when we get home," Cody said, winking at me with a grin.

We had been in this bunker for quite awhile now; we had gone through quite a few games in the meantime, which Cody seemed to always win… Not that any of us minded. We pretended like we weren't on an island full of murderous creatures, held up in a tiny metal house waiting for rescue… We were too lost in the fun to care.

"Now what?" I asked, putting the cards back into a single pile.

"We could play a round of Go Fish," Lindsay suggested.

Suddenly, Junior, who had been sitting next to me, looked up towards the doorway. We turned to him.

"Oh crap…" I said to myself. There was something out there.

"Easy… Unless it's that 031 thing, it won't know we're here… And we can hold it off with the barricades…" Cody said quietly, pressing an ear to the wall.

"There's another one!" A muffled, distant voice came. "Come on, let's see if they're here!"

Cody stiffened, his eyes widening. My eyes widened as well. I turned to see Trent and Lindsay standing, moving towards the door.

"Open it up!" Another voice called out, now much closer.

Footsteps.

"It's stuck!"

Oh my God…

People.

"Damn it, you're right!" Another voice could be heard. There was a loud pounding. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Cody cried. "We're in here!"

"…Holy shit… WE FOUND THEM!!"

"Hold on, we'll move the barricade!" I yelled as the four of us moved the things off the hatch.

The door opened, and a man covered in all sorts of weapons and devices dropped down.

A U.S Army soldier.

"We've got the 4 survivors here!" He said in a radio. "2 male and 2 female…" He looked down. "And uh… A pet… Over,"

"What? Over," A voice came out of the tiny radio.

"Look, we've got them, alright? Over," He put it away. "What is that?"

"Don't hurt him," I said firmly, holding the nervous creature. "It's just a baby…"

"Were you sent here to get us…?" Lindsay asked. The man nodded.

"We got choppers waiting at the shore. Come on, we gotta move fast!" He said, helping us up. We were pulled out by a few other soldiers.

"We're heading back, over," The first soldier we saw, who seemed to be the commanding officer of the group, said into his radio.

"Copy that. Remember to be on the lookout, over,"

Lookout…?

Oh no…

---

The scents now all came from the same spot; they were together now…

It moved its foot off the Utahraptor, snarling at the dying creature. Two had attempted to challenge it; they were on the ground in seconds.

It charged in the direction of the scent.

---

The soldiers moved us along rather quickly; as far as I was concerned, that was a good thing. The sooner we were out of here, the better.

For the most part, everyone was silent. A few questions were asked every now and then, like how we survived. WE asked them what they knew about this, to which they answered "Classified,"

They obviously were trying to keep this a secret.

We had been moving through the woods for quite awhile now; I didn't bother asking the exact time.

"We're almost there…" One of the soldiers assured us as we got to a small clearing.

I could hear waves.

We… We were going to make it…!

---

We broke through the final stretch of trees.

…

The beach… And the helicopters…

They were right in front of our eyes.

"Alright, everyone get on!" We were urged to move. We quickly got onto one of the helicopters, a few soldiers heading back towards the trees to make sure nothing had been left.

Cody and I, thankfully, got put on the same copter. I leaned on his shoulder as we strapped in.

"It's… Finally over…" I sighed with relief as I heard the blades of the machine begin to spin. I shut my eyes, still on his shoulder as we began to slowly rise.

Suddenly, I heard yells.

I looked towards the direction they came from. The trees…

I saw the few soldiers that went back running out, firing in the trees.

Oh God no…

Without warning, one of the soldiers suddenly went flying through the air, a huge wound in his torso. Another was yanked back into the trees, screaming.

My eyes widened as I heard a familiar, yet deeper roar.

"GET THE CHOPPERS AWAY FROM HERE!!" I heard someone shout. I could see the rest of the soldiers getting onto their copters. I could barely make out the image of the mutant dinosaur from before through the trees…

But wait…

---

It saw the flying things begin to take off. It eyed the human that had hurt it in one of them.

It was too late for them to run.

It backed up a few steps, and using all the muscles in its new body, charged at a nearby tree.

---

_**CCCCCCRAAAAAACK**_

Suddenly, we all heard a massive cracking sound. My eyes widened.

"MOVE!!" I screeched to the pilot, un-strapping myself and standing up.

No time.

The cracking sound was a tree being torn from the base of its trunk… And flying right towards our chopper.

It struck the tail, ripping it clean off.

"CRAP!!" the pilot was frantically pressing buttons and flipping switches. "We've lost our lateral control! Hawk 2 is hit! We're going down!"

I screamed, grabbing Cody's shirt as the helicopter began to spiral, heading for the ground.

---

The flying machine went down with ease.

It jumped from its hiding place, waiting for its target.

---

The chopper hit the sand hard. Gwen would've slammed into the wall if I hadn't been holding her as tightly as I could. Thankfully, we didn't fall for too long, so there were no real injuries.

"EVERYONE OUT!!" One soldier ordered, un-strapping himself. Several others did, along with the pilot. I got myself loose, grabbing Gwen's hand as we climbed out of the crashed chopper single-file as fast as we could.

Then I looked up.

"Oh my God… OH MY GOD!!" I screamed, yanking Gwen up to her feet.

The mutant 031 experiment was charging straight at us… But it looked completely different. It was even more deformed than before; it looked as if it was a Pokemon that had evolved.

I didn't even know how to describe it… It was demonic.

"MOVE!!" A soldier yelled, shoving us to the side as he began to fire his rifle at the creature. It didn't even blink as the metal simply bounced off of its face. I could only watch the soldier get tossed aside like a slip of paper as we began to sprint down the shore. The 2 remaining helicopters began firing their mounted guns at the creature, but even they didn't hurt it.

When a high-caliber chaingun's not working, there's a problem.

I looked back at the abomination for a moment; it seemed as if it was staring straight at me.

Wait a minute…

I recalled our last incident, when it ran away once I made it hurt itself.

I was afraid of me then…

Did it want revenge…?

I looked at Gwen for a moment, realizing that thing would catch us both if we didn't do something.

Gwen…

I wouldn't let her die too.

"Gwen," She looked at me. "…Remember, I'll always love you…"

Before she could say anything, I stopped.

"CODY!!"

"What the hell are you doing, kid?"

I turned.

"It's after me!" I yelled back as the monster came to a stop. I stared up at it, and it did the same to me.

Yeah, it was after me.

I looked back to see the helicopter getting closer to the rest of the group; Gwen was being held back by a couple soldiers.

I smiled to myself.

"Take good care of her…" I said, looking up at the sky. I then looked back at the Dilophosaurus, still grinning.

I shrugged.

"Well?" I asked it, stepping forward. "Come on then!"

---

It watched the human taunt it. It was clearly sacrificing itself to save the others…

Why would it do such a thing?

This creature was a strange one… But that didn't mean it didn't need to be exterminated.

---

I dove out of the way just as the snarling charged at me with inhuman speed. I had to get up quickly, because it turned around almost immediately to attack again. I scrambled to my feet and ran for the water. Maybe it couldn't swim.

But before I could, I felt the back of my shirt being yanked as I was pulled into the air.

I then felt myself get thrown at high speed, before a sharp pain shot through my body went a slammed into a tree.

I fell to the ground, groaning. I then felt a stinging pain in my arm as the murderer's clawed foot was placed upon it.

But still, I grinned… I knew this was going to happen…

"That all you got?" I asked the beast. My grin fell as the claws dug deeper into my arm.

Didn't think so…

---

The human did nothing to fight back; perhaps the injury was a fluke…

But still, it would make it suffer. A quick death was far too easy… It quickly brought its other foot down on the worm's lower torso, only it used the back of it rather than the talons. The frail creature cried out in pain finally; music to its ears.

It pressed harder.

---

I had given up on trying to break free of the soldiers forcing me on the chopper. I could only watch as the experiment loomed over Cody, dragging his suffering out like some sort of psychopath.

This must be what Cody was feeling when I was in front of the T. Rex…

I clutched Junior tightly; nobody argued to me bringing it on board.

"Is that weapon loaded yet?" I heard a man say. I looked over to see a more decorated man that wasn't in full gear speaking with another soldier.

He was loading a missile into a menacing-looking bazooka.

"Alright, got it!" The other soldier responded, moving towards the side of the copter as it took off again.

"What are you doing!?" I cried, tugging at the launcher. "You can't shoot now!"

"Relax, this isn't firing a standard missile; it's a shell full of a serum to counter the one that thing was given,"

"Like a needle?"

"No, it's a gas," The decorated man, who I assumed was truly in charge here, answered back.

I stared, screaming as I saw Cody flung aside like a wrapper once more.

"How will it affect him!?" I demanded.

"For all we know, this could make that other thing stronger!" He snapped. "Fire it, damn it!" He ordered.

The soldier took aim again.

"NO, WAIT!"

"DAMN IT GIRL, THAT BOY'S DEAD ANYWAY!!" He roared. "Fire it, private!"

"Please…"

---

The pain I felt was like no other; my entire body ached as much as my heart did when Gwen first rejected me. There were several gashes and holes on my skin from the claws and rams from the seemingly unstoppable creature.

I could tell it was holding back on purpose, just to make me suffer.

"Come on!" I yelled weakly, making a weak attempt to stand. "Just finish me already!"

I screamed as the bony, mace-like tail slammed into my chest, before being ripped off like fly paper. I could feel blood flowing from the huge wound already; I coughed slightly as my vision blurred a bit.

Then, my eyes widened as I felt the most painful blow yet.

The creature's horns impaling me straight through the stomach.

I couldn't even scream; I felt a warm feeling in my throat.

I vomited up a fair amount of blood.

I could feel myself losing consciousness; my pulse rang in my ears as the pain slowly began to numb. The horns were removed, and I could barely feel a warm flood escaping my torso.

This was what dying felt like…

---

I covered my eyes; the sight was far too brutal for me to take anymore. I felt tears fall.

"FIRE!!"

The deafening sound of the missile firing destroyed the last of my hope.

---

I held a sobbing Lindsay against me as I watched Cody get slaughtered. I then heard a loud noise as a bright flash traveled towards the creature. It turned its head.

_**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM…**_

The flash exploded as a large cloud of a white, smoky substance filled the air around the two, blocking them from sight.

---

The strange object still was ineffective; the humans did not understand that they could never hope to…

…

It exhaled deeply suddenly; it had breathed in the substance and it was causing a gag reflex.

It sputtered and coughed as much as a dinosaur could; in no time, the fit became quite violent.

This… This air…

It was afflicting it…

The creature stumbled out of the smoke in a dazed state, but it had already breathed it in.

Deep inside the creature, a new, white substance flowed through its veins; the black substance was wiped out instantly as it brushed past it. Cells began to quake and collapse; others began to rapidly expand to the point of bursting. Some divided rapidly as other distorted and imploded.

The creature felt a strange sensation… Not pain, but something different… It felt like stopping its movements and lying down. Exhaustion suddenly hit it.

But it then screeched as pain hit it once more.

Pain throughout its body, much like the kind it felt during its recent mutation. But this one felt different…

The creature fell to the ground suddenly as it lost control of its movement. Its body shook rapidly, its legs, arms, and tail flailing wildly. Its body spazzed and convulsed violently as a thick, black goop began to flow out of its mouth. Its bones could be seen beneath its skin, rippling, moving, and changing rapidly. Some broke through it skin in random places, in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Others it could feel shrinking; one of it legs and arms became like frail sticks as its tail bent and changed as well. It screamed as its other leg bent backwards suddenly, a snapping sound being heard. Bones collapsed on each other and muscles imploded, causing craters to appear on it. In other areas, cells expanded rapidly, causing hideous, grotesque, tumor-like swellings to appear all over it as well. Its skin simply melted or fell off in many placed, and its teeth and claws twisted and dilated in both ways. One of its tusks wrapped around and impaled its jaw, the other hitting into its arm. It screamed in anguish and fury once more as its jaws opened at a 180 degree angle, snapping apart at the hinges.

---

"Holy…" Joseph stared in awe at the horrifying sight before him. He looked at the chopper's mounted gun.

"End this nightmare already…" He told a soldier, who obeyed without complaint.

The gun spun as it warmed up.

---

The pain was unbearable as more and more of the creature's structures and systems attacked it; it could feel a burning sensation in its stomach as acid began to eat through.

Then, for a split second, it felt a stinging pain from hit it like a rain of hail.

Then, darkness. The pain vanished along with any other feeling.

The chaingun tore the hopeless, twitching mess that was once Specimen 031 into pieces.

---

It was dead.

It… It was finally dead…

The chopper touched down once more, and I ran out onto the sandy beach. I sprinted towards the bloody mess, kneeling down to see a horribly butchered Cody.

He was a mess; blood smeared his torso, where there were multiple gashes. Some blood had dribbled from his mouth. His eyes were cloudy and glazed.

His head slowly turned.

"G…G…Gw…" He said incredibly weakly.

"Cody…" Tears stained my face as I held the dying boy in my arms. "Cody… Please, stay with me…"

I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

"G…Gwen…" He whispered as a shaky hand grabbed mind.

It felt cold.

"I… I'll always… Alw… Always…" He coughed weakly. "Be… Be… Beside you…"

A faint, sad smile appeared on his face.

"Because… I l…Lo...Lov…"

He sighed, his hand falling limply in mine. His head fell as his entire body relaxed.

A dark, cold feeling hit me. Everything else around me seemed to blacken.

"Cody…"

My blood turned to ice. No more tears fell now. I simply stared, disbelievingly at the sight before me.

My eyes glazed over as I slowly stood, looking ahead at nothing.

He's… Gone…

I simply stood, frozen in place. I couldn't describe the horrid feeling inside me now…

Cody… Why…?

---

I sighed, shaking my head as I walked up the poor, innocent girl as she stayed in her trance. I bent down, feeling the boy's neck.

I sighed, standing up. I walked back towards the chopper, seeing the other two run off and join the girl.

"Poor thing…" I sighed, shaking my head again.

"Sir, what should we do…?"

"Get that boy some paramedics," I said firmly.

"But… But sir, he's already…"

"DAMN IT, THAT'S AN ORDER!!" I roared. He flinched.

"R-right away, sir,"

"And make sure the other get on the chopper he's not on…" I paused, seeing a few soldiers hold down the baby raptor. "And give the child back to her,"

They looked at me for a moment. I simply walked back onto the chopper as two men with a stretcher accompanied by a few soldiers ran past me.

The nightmare was over… but at what cost…?

I watched the 3 get escorted back to the other chopper as the body was placed onto the one I was in.

"Get us the hell out of here…" I said to the pilot.

The blades spun. I stared at the other copter, seeing the girl break from her trance as she sobbed uncontrollably, tears like waterfalls as her friends held her, trying to comfort her.

I shook my head again, lighting a cigar, and looked at the mangled body.

If there was a God…

I looked back at the sobbing girl again.

…He had a very sick sense of humor…

---

Yes, this chapter was rather dark… But who knows how the conclusion will turn out…? Just stay tuned!


	19. Miracle

Finally, the sight has been fixed… Now I can get the final chapter in.

---

I stood as the doctors exited the room.

"How is he…?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Miss, we've already told you multiple times… We've done everything we can. His internal systems have been shredded apart. It's a wonder that he's still alive right now…"

I fought back tears.

"He's still unconscious…" The surgeon sighed. "I… I expect that he'll pass on by tomorrow…"

Even though I knew that he was dead after seeing him gored, the news still hit me like a torpedo. I was silent for a moment.

"…You can go see him if you want…" He said quietly before they left me alone. I slowly walked into the room.

---

_**BEEP**_

…

…

…

_**BEEP**_

The monitor only showed a pulse a couple times every minute; Cody was alive, but he may as well have been dead.

I knelt down next to the bed he was in, tears in my eyes once more. All sorts of machines were attached to him; casts and bandages covered multiple areas of his body. Hell, the only reason he was even breathing was because of the machine that was forcing oxygen into him.

"Cody… Why did you do it…?"

I knew he couldn't hear me, but speaking to him seemed to help me feel a little better.

But not much.

"You said I'm the reason you live… So why are you here, dying? I'm still here! I'm still alive!" I yelled, water dripping from my eyes.

Naturally, there was no response.

It had been a day since we escaped the island; I know, I was amazed Cody wasn't quite dead yet either. In the end, we had agreed with the army that Project Genesis WOULD be made public, and the island shut down and quarantined. A Special Forces team was going to be sent there to eradicate any remaining dinosaurs and data in the future.

And I would get to keep the baby.

But that was all stuff that would be done later on; for now, I had to deal with the present…

I ran a finger through Cody's hair, tear drops falling from my face to his.

I heard many footsteps outside. They were here…

The door opened as everyone from Total Drama Island made their way into the room. (It was a big room.)

"How's he doing…?" Trent asked, being one of the first to enter. I simply looked down, the surgeon's words echoing in my mind.

"He'll be dead by tomorrow…" I said gravely. A wave of horror came over them. Even Trent and Lindsay, who knew he was most likely going to die, were shocked by the news,"

"Oh my God…" Bridgette pushed through the crowd, trying to get a better look at the dying boy. "Gwen, I'm so sorry…" She was on the verge of crying, not surprisingly.

"Dude… That guy's got some serious guts…" Geoff walked up to her, holding her. "I mean, just describing that thing he went up against… Man…"

"And I thought I was tough," Duncan shook his head.

"And he did it just to protect you…?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, it's called putting others before you. I know, I know… It sounds ludicrous! But some people actually do it, believe it or not," Noah remarked.

"Is now really the appropriate time?" Courtney snapped at him. He sighed.

I smiled slightly, being surrounded by my old friends cheering me up a bit. Even Heather, the evil little girl that had made us all miserable throughout that contest was there. The fact that she even showed up surprised me a bit.

Guess she did have a heart… Somewhere…

I turned back to the bed, and my moment of joy vanished as my eyes rested on the mangled Cody.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Leshawna.

"Look on the bright side, girl… At least you got to make his last days mean something…" She said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. "But…"

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

I stopped, my eyes widening.

The line on the monitor lay flat.

…

He was gone.

Cody… Cody was gone…

I knew it was going to happen. I was told multiple times. I tried to ready myself…

But the tears still flowed as I sobbed.

I felt multiple arms and bodies around me as my old friends (And enemies for that matter) embraced me. I found Trent, and sobbed into his shirt loudly. I could hear others crying softly around me.

Why…?

---

I shielded my eyes as a bright light engulfed the darkness that surrounded me.

When I could see again, all I saw was a large, golden gate.

"What the…?"

I walked towards it, seeing a man with a large book sitting at a desk.

"Hello…?" I called out, walking up to him. He looked up.

"Ah, didn't notice you there…" The man looked down, opening the book. "Name?"

"What…? Oh. Uh… Cody Walker,"

"Cody Walker… Walker… Walker… Ah!" The man thumbed through the huge book before stopping. He read something to himself, before his eyes widened.

There was a small intercom next to him. He pressed a button.

"We've got an early bird. Cody Walker,"

"Ah, I've been expecting him. Send him in," A powerful-sounding voice was heard.

I was hopelessly confused.

"Where am I…?" I asked finally. The man looked at me, surprised.

"Don't they teach you down there…?" He asked, before pressing another button on the desk.

The gates opened.

"Well, you'll probably find out… Just go on in,"

"But what about…"

"Oh, don't worry. He'll find you,"

"…Okay…"

With that, I entered the gates, still confused as to what was happening.

---

We had left the room at this point; there was no point in staying anyways.

I had stopped crying at this point; my eyes were red and puffy. My tears ducts had dried out at this point…

While some of the others left, out of sadness or other commitments, others stayed to comfort me.

"Why can't I just accept it already…?" I sighed as Leshawna, Bridgette, Trent, and Lindsay sat around me outside Cody's room.

"Gwen, there's nothing wrong with being sad…" Trent said.

"It's not that…" I said, not looking up. "I just… Don't believe it…" I shook my head. "Just yesterday we were wrapped in each other's arms, talking and laughing… And now…"

A few more tears managed to squeeze out of my eyes.

"…At least he died for a noble cause…" Bridgette attempted to make me feel better. "I mean, he's in a better place now… Right…?"

"I guess…" I said, sniffing as I wiped my eyes.

I just wish he could've stayed just a little longer…

---

Not long after entering the gates, another bright light engulfed me.

When I came to, I found myself in a small office. A desk was in front of me, with a chair turned so its back as towards me on the other side.

"Ah, Cody…" The voice from before spoke. "Come in, please… Have a seat…"

Staying quiet, I sat in the chair across from the larger one.

"Who are you…?" I asked.

"I'm a bit surprised…" The chair turned, revealing a rather tall, bald man with a huge, white beard.

My eyes widened a bit.

"Figured it out yet…?" He asked.

I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier.

"Are… Are you…" I gulped. "God…?"

The man nodded.

My jaw dropped.

"I… I…" I stood. He held a hand up.

"Please, sit… no need to say anything,"

I sat.

"Now, I have been waiting for…" He said, standing. "You see… You're death was… Premature…"

"Well yeah… I'm only 16…" I commented.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you were not supposed to die the way you did…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you plan out everything…?" I asked.

"Usually, I suppose… But sometimes man does something we did not intend to happen… Such as you sacrificing yourself the way you did,"

"I see…" I said. "But what difference does that make…?"

"Well, mortal life on Earth is not as definite as you may think… You see, sometimes "exceptions" are made…" He walked up to a mirror on the wall. "Please, come here for a moment…"

I stood, walking over to the mirror. I looked at it for a moment.

Suddenly, it rippled.

The image of Gwen crying with her friends surrounding her appeared.

"Gwen!" I said quickly, holding a hand up to the mirror.

She looked absolutely miserable.

"Poor girl… Losing love just like that…" He sighed. He looked at me.

I felt my eyes water.

"Don't blame yourself…" I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"But she's crying because of my suicidal stunt…" I said quietly, looking down. "And all I was trying to do was help…"

"Cody, life can be complicated… Sometimes things don't go as you originally intended," He paused. "Remember a year ago, when you were so confident you'd get Gwen to fall for you?"

"…Yeah…" I nodded. "But that's different… This was me being selfish… I forgot that Gwen also cared about me,"

I looked up.

"Um… Not to be rude… But what does all of this have to do with…?"

"As I said, your death was premature by our standards… And it was done for such a noble cause, too…" He turned to be, placing a hand on my forehead.

"What are you doing…?" I asked.

"You don't need to feel guilt for Gwen… Not anymore…"

Once again, a flash of bright light engulfed me.

---

A few doctors went into Cody's room to remove him from the area…

I sighed as they passed, their presence simply reminding me that he was gone.

However, not long after they entered, I heard a loud, surprised yell.

"What was that?" Lindsay looked towards the door. Confused now, I got up and walked to the door.

My eyes widened.

"Oh my God…"

_**BEEP**_

…

…

…

_**BEEP**_

…

…

_**BEEP**_

…

_**BEEP**_

…

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

I stared in disbelief as the monitor's beeping became faster.

"What's happening!?" Trent asked loudly, staring at the monitor.

I scrambled over to Cody's body.

The chest was rising and falling ever so slowly.

And then, I saw his eyes open.

"………Hey………." He said softly.

"Cody…"I was tempted to smother him with a kiss, but decided it would be best to wait.

"We thought you were dead!" Trent had moved over next to me.

"Yeah….." He grinned a bit. "I…I was…" He paused, obviously still incredibly weak. "Then… I met God… And… He sent… He sent me back…"

"What do you mean?" He was confusing me now.

"I'll explain later…" He took a few breaths. "I… I need to rest… But Gwen, I'm gonna make it… I promise…"

I said nothing; I simply planted my lips against his softly. His eyes shut. I looked up.

"Thank you…"

---

**2 months later.**

I lied on the grass, staring up at the starry sky. A small breeze made the grass ripple slightly. I sighed, taking in the beautiful sight.

Of course, it was all a wasteland compared to the girls that was lying against me.

I played with Gwen's hair as she rested her head on my chest, stroking it and wrapping around my fingers. She smiled as I did, shifting her body so she was turned towards me and she could see me.

"Stop that…" She said sleepily. "You're gonna mess it up…"

I grinned, and continued.

"Oh you…" She smiled warmly, nuzzling her head against my chest. She yawned, and turned back to look at the sky.

"I still can't believe you… You know, MET God…" She said.

"I still can't either, honestly… But hey, only something like that would let me survive that attack…"

"Yeah… But he couldn't have healed you or something? I mean, you were in the hospital for a month…"

"Hey, don't be ungrateful…"

"Oh, you know I'm kidding…" She said, getting up slowly. "YOU know I'm just kidding around with him, right?"

A cheerful, yet tired chirp responded.

"Hey, let me see him…" I said, before taking Junior from her lap. The baby had grown quite a bit in the past 2 months; I couldn't say by how much, but he was much bigger now.

"I still can't believe they let you keep him," I said.

"Well, I guess they felt bad about "killing" you in a sense…" She said. "And we had gotten them to make the failed project public; the island was wiped out of all memories of the dinosaurs and experiments when you were in the hospital, remember?"

"Well yeah…" I smirked. "I meant your family,"

Gwen giggled. Even though we've been together for a month (Well, technically 2, but the first was spent in a coma for awhile.), I still couldn't keep myself from blushing.

"You've got the cutest laugh…" I said, shaking my head.

"Aww…" She leaned a head on my shoulder. "Anyways… Yeah, my mom was not too thrilled about it at first. But after I explained everything that had happened, and how he wouldn't be too tough to care for, she gave in… And my brother was more than happy to have a pet dinosaur,"

"I can only imagine his expression when he saw it…" The image of her younger brother seeing a raptor in person would be quite amusing.

"Oh, you should've seen it…" She paused as a bright light streaked across the sky.

"Oh hey, a shooting star!" I exclaimed, pointing. Gwen smiled, turning towards me.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Well?" I asked. "What did you wish for?"

"I've already gotten my wish…" She said, resting a hand on my cheek for a moment. "You living through that accident… I don't want to get greedy…"

Of course, I smiled.

"What about you…?"

"Hey, MY wish already came true too… And frankly, I don't think I could ever want anything else…"

"And what's that?" She asked, half expecting my answer.

"Your love," I said suavely.

She rolled her eyes, giggling again.

"Cody, that's the most overused line…" She paused. "…And yet somehow you can make all those clichés sound like YOU made them up…"

She kissed my forehead.

"You know, we've already told each other we love each other so much in the past few months… It's starting to not mean much to me..." I admitted, sighing. Gwen thought for a moment, looking down.

She grabbed my hands.

"Well, we'll just find other ways to show how much we care for each other…"

"Gwen!" I yelled. "Not in front of the baby, PLEASE!"

This got a good laugh out of both of us.

"I didn't mean that!" She yelled after a moment, forcing out a few final laughs.

"I know…" I pulled her close, nuzzling her forehead. "Just teasing…"

"But I'm sure we'll find better ways…" She yawned again.

"Yikes…" I looked at my glow-in-the-dark watch. "10:30…"

"Ugh… My mom'll kill me if I don't get home…"

"Hey, I live farther away," I reminded her. I thought, than smirked as an idea came to mind. "How's about I spend the night at your place tonight…? If our parents get angry, I'll take the blame…"

"C-cody…" She blushed.

"I'll just sleep on the couch or something," I looked down for a moment. "Come on, your family can tolerate a raptor in their house… I'm sure their daughter's lover is welcome,"

"Alright, alright…" She rolled her eyes. "But only because if I don't you'll start whining…"

As much as we wanted to stay sitting her all night, we both stood. Gwen carried a now-sleeping Cody Junior as we began to walk home, my arm around her.

"Gwen…?" I asked.

"…I know, Cody…" She kissed me. "And I do too…"

We didn't even have to say it anymore.

---

Alright, I apologize in advance if that contradicted your religious beliefs. Please don't comment on it, I don't need any wars starting up. I know this all sort of felt Deus Ex Machina, but it wasn't like I wanted to bring Cody back but couldn't think of anything… I thought this was fitting. Anywho, thanks for reading! It's been fun writing this story. And don't worry, I'll be writing more stories! Until the next time, this is NixonTheWarden, signing off.


End file.
